Phantasma
by StoneColdFutureDiva
Summary: Five Superstars and two Divas head off to Raw in a minivan..ROAD TRIP!well, it seems so until the van breaks down in front of a freaky house and they are forced to spend the time there.Matt Hardy,Triple H,Jericho Pairings:Jeff/Maria John/Candice
1. Chapter 1: Seven's a Crowd?

Maria and Candice were the last two Divas in the locker room when Jeff Hardy burst in through the door.

"Hey guys!...Did you hear!?", he said.

"Jeff!", yelled Candice " you're in the girl's locker room again!"

"Couldn't we let him stay?", asked Maria.

"Fine , fine...So, what did you have to tell us that was so important that you didn't care if we were

decent or not?"

"Well, I really don't mind weather you guys are decent or not", he said with a smirk " but, Vince said

that we all have to drive a minivan to our next show so, he said to grab six other friends and

enjoy the ride so, I decided it wouldn't be right without you guys"

"Awwwwww", said Maria

"Ahh geezz", said Jeff

"Oh god , save me now", said Candice

Then, John Cena came running in through the door and almost hit down Jeff while he was being all

cute with Maria.

"You guys will never guess", he said trying to catch his breath

"Well, that was a nice save", said Candice "a very cute one too", she giggled

"Yes, yes John we know, we're all sharing a minivan to the next show", said Jeff

"I know!", yelled John and grabbed Candice "it's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh yes it will", giggled Candice

"And we're the crazy ones", said Maria looking at Jeff.

Then, the four of them saw Matt burst into the locker room. The older Hardy brother walked over to Jeff.

"We can be together again just like we used to be, The Hardys!", he said.

Since, Matt and Jeff were on two different brands, they hardly got to see each other so every meeting was

pretty much a family reunion, they wanted it to be when they were kids.

"Great", said Jeff

"Great?", said Matt " this, is more than great...it's spectaular!!...hug me brother!", he yelled and hugged

Jeff so hard that he was almost lifting him off the ground. Candice and Maria were giggling at Matt's love

for Jeff when once again, the gang was inturuped but this time, by Hunter who casually walked

in as if he hadn't realized that it was the Divas locker room.

"Hey w-w-what's happenin'?", he said

"What's happening is that we just found the sixth member of our carpool", said Maria

"Ok, cool", said Hunter as he took a seat beside Matt.

"Now", said John as he sat beside Candice and Maria and put his arms around them "we need our seventh

member".

"Who else can we ask?", said Matt

Jeff walked over to the locker room door and was pretty much standing in the door way.

"Well", said Jeff "we need some one we can trust"

"Then why are you here?", Maria joked

"To keep you ladies entertained", he said with a smirk

Then, the locker room door swung open and as Jeff turn around he realized that he was staring Randy Orton

dead in his sanke like eyes.

"Ahh", said Jeff "well, that's definatly not what I had in mind"

"Oh clam down, son", said Randy and pushed Jeff out of the way and onto a bench "how are my carpool

buddies doing?"

"What trip are you going on?", said John " cause it's certainly not with us"

"Fine", he said and he was about to leave but, then turned to Candice and Maria "sorry you ladies have to

miss out on..." he stopped for what he thought was a dramatic pause "the Orton Factor", both Divas

cringed at the idea. Just then, Chirs Jericho's son ran into the locker room and past Randy to Candice.

He tugged on her arm.

"Do you know where my daddy is?", he asked

"No", she said and picked him "but, I'm sure he'll be back soon"

He jumped down from her lap and went to John.

"Uncle Cena, do you know where my daddy is?"

"Sorry champ", he said "don't you worry though, he'll be back"

Then, he ran over to Jeff.

"Uncle Hardy", he said tugging on Jeff's pants "do you know where my daddy is?"

Randy Orton inturpted when Jeff was about to talk.

"Your daddy is gone little boy and he's not coming back"

His son was about to cry when, John began to get out of his seat but, Candice began to restrain him.

She didn't want Orton to mess up another weekend for her and her friends and Matt could tell.

"Sit down big nose", Matt said to John

"Fine, fine but, don't mess with the nose "

"It's like a whole other person", whispered Jeff to Chris' son which, made him and the Divas laugh.

Orton got tired of Jeff making gthe Divas laugh and all he got from them was a scwol so, he just

left.

"I want my daddy!", yelled Chris' son and his eyes began to well up with tears. He ran over to Maria

and put his head of her lap.

"Awwww, it's okay", she said giving him a pat on the head "your daddy isn't so stupid that he would

leave you...I mean he is stupid but, not that stupid!"

Jeff laughed and walked over to Chris' son. He knelt down next to him.

"It's okay, your daddy forgot that we were partners two times already, well, maybe that was on purpose,

but that's not the point what really matters is that he'll be here soon, I promise, just as long as you'll

promise me you'll smile", he said and gave him a pat on the head.

Then, Matt grabbed an inflatable mallet from his bag and began to hit Jeff in the head. Chris' son began

to laugh and so did the entire locker room.

"I told you", said Candice "have these two over and you won't need a television", she laughed as Matt

gave Jeff a giant hit to the head which sent him to the ground.

"No you won't", said Maria as she stared at Jeff almost daydreaming. Candice snapped her fingers

infront of her friend's face.

"Will you get a hold of yourself?", she said

"Fine, but I can't help it", she said and then giggled when Jeff finally got the mallet from Matt and gave

it to Chris' son so that he could have a go at the Hardys. Just then, the ayotolla of rock and rolla

himself came in through the locker room door.

"Hey ya'll"

"Chris!", everyone said at once.

"Daddy!", yelled his son and ran up to him.

"Hey what have you been up to?", he said and picked him up.

"Stuff"

"Hey Chris, wanna be the seventh person on our carpool?", asked Candice.

"Sure"

"Great, now we've got a full house", said John " we'll meet tomorrow morning at seven in the hotel lobby"

"Sick", said Jeff, walked over to Maria and held out his hand "shall we?"

"Oh yes", she was partly blushing.

"And guys", said John as everyone was leaving the locker room with Candice on his arm,

"I'm makin' muffins!!".

"NO!", yelled everyone.

"Oh baby!", said Candice and Maria rolled her eyes "I love a man that can bake a good muffin!!".


	2. Chapter 2: Daybreak

WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO OF WWE PHANTASMA!!

I don't own any of the people in the story but, I do own all of the jokes about John's nose!!

joking I LOVE JOHN CENA!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Ria!!", yelled Candice in Maria's ear. It was 6:40 in the morning and the girls only had

twenty minutes to get ready and meet the guys in the lobby.

"Let's go, let's go", yelled Candice.

"Fine!", yelled Maria as she fell out of bed.

The Divas got ready in ten minutes and both grabbed some toast with butter and headed out the

door as quickly as they could. Candice began to lock the door and Maria was holding onto both

of their bags.

"Come on Candy!!", she said "these bags are killing me!!"

"Fine, but how do I look?", she said and turned around. She was wearing a pair of black skinny

jeans and a pink tank top with a pair on white Chanel sunglasses in her dark brown hair.

"Great", said Maria as she handed Candice the bags "and moi?". She was wearing a red plaid

mini-skirt with a black T-shirt and black boots.

"Marvoulous!", she said and they both laughed. They began to walk down the hall and push the

button to catch the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude!!, wake up!!", yelled Matt as a pillow came and hit Jeff in the face.

"WOW!!", yelled Jeff as he jumped out of bed "huh? who's dead?"

"We will be if we don't get down to the lobby in time"

The clock read 6:20 am and both brothers ran to the washroom. Matt got there first and slammed

the door in Jeff's face.

"Matt!", yalled Jeff "I've got to take a shower!"

"You snooze you lose little bro!", he heard Matt laugh.

"Dude come on!,I'll tell Hunter and John we were late cause you had an accident!"

"Fine", Matt said and opened the door.

They both brushed their teeth, got dressed and walked outside to get some breakfast but instead,

they found their room mate Chris Jericho making breakfast for all of them and dancing to

the radio.

"Just let me break the ice", he sang and danced arcoss the kitchen.

"Now I see why he never likes to dance in public", laughed Jeff.

"Baby I can make you feel hot,hot,hot,hot owww!!", he yelled and then turned around to see the Hardy brothers

staring at him.

"Oh, hello boys", he said.

"Mornin' Chris", Matt chuckled and passed by him.

"No!", yelled Chris "it's not what it looks like!"

"Uh-huh", said Jeff as he sat on the counter with a bowl of cereal.

"How long do we have to get down there?", asked Matt.

"About ten mintues", said Jeff checking his watch.

After breakfast, they all got up and made their way to the door.

"Race ya there", said Chris to Jeff.

"Bring it on monkey boy"

They were about to make a mad dash for the elevator when they got a tap on the shoulder.

"Are you forgetting something ladies?", asked Matt.

"Oh yes, our bags", said Jeff. He reached out and grabbed them then, ran to the elevator

before Chris.

"HAHA! beat you!!"

"I wasn't ready", said Chris and pushed the button as Matt locked the door.

"Sure"

"I wasn't"

"Oh well, I won so good day to you!"

"But..."

"I said good day!!", yelled Jeff

"Some one's got issues", said Matt.

"You'll see in a few years what will happen to you guys...oo you'll see, you'll be just as messed up as me!"

"And Maria likes this guy...why?", whispered Chris to Matt.

"No idea", he whispered back.

"But, we're older than you", said Chris to Jeff.

"Yeah you wish!!"

"Oook we seriously need to talk when we get home", said Matt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything she does is like me ", went John's clock radio next to him "She tries to walk like me, tries to talk like

me".

John rolled to the side and turned off the radio.

"Hey come on man, and what the heck are you listening to??", yelled Hunter walking out of the washroom

with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Ok, hold on", John rolled to the side and then, fell off the bed "and it's Girlicious for your info".

"Come on now, we've only got twenty mintues to meet everyone downstairs"

After eating a quick breakfast, they made their way to the elevators.

"So, who's driving?", asked Hunter as he locked the door.

"I will", said John "I need to impress my lady, Candice"

"Ok sure", said Hunter "more sleep for me".

As they walked down the hall John slightly tripped over his bags and bumped into Hunter.

"Hey!, watch it big nose!"

"Huh?"

"I said watch it"

"But, you said I had a big nose?"

"yeah, yeah", he said half awaket still gave a small smirk. John pushed for the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff, Matt and Chris walked into the elevator from the sevententh floor and pushed G.On

the fourtenth floor, they felt the elevator stop and it opened. All three men's jaws dropped

as they saw Candice and Maria walk into the elevator. Since they had to spend most of their

time around men they took in every second of women they could get.

"Hello, Hello ladies and welcome to my personal highlight reel, just for you two", said Chris as

he put his arms around both Divas.

They both giggled and said hello to the Hardys.Jeff winked at Maria and she began to blush.

"I can't wait for John to get on", said Candice

"Well, I'll keep you company", said Matt with a smirk.

"Fine, fine", she said

They began to talk about what they would eat on the way there and where they should stop

when, the elevator stopped on the sixth floor and in walked Hunter followed by John. Candice's

face lit up when she saw John walk in.

"Oh god", said Maria "here we go".

"Hey John Bear!", said Candice and hugged him.

"Hey Candy Boo"

"John Bear?!...Candy Boo?!...you two make me sick!", said Jeff.

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and they all stepped out. Jeff,Chris,Candice,John and

Maria were left with the bags while Matt and Hunter went to check everyone out at the counter.

"Awww John!!", yelled both of the Divas as he showed them a picture of him and his new dog,

Smokey.

"You're soo cute!!", they both said at the same time and laughed as Jeff and Chris both sat in a

corner green with envy.

"What does big nose over there have that I don't?", said Chris as Jeff laughed at the remark.

"Big Nose?", asked John. He looked over to Candice "is it true?"

"Umm...sweetie", she said trying to surpress a burst of luaghter "it's not really big as it is huge"

"OO god!,give me that mirror!", yelled John and grabbed the mirror Maria was using to apply

her lip gloss.

"Hey!", she said pouting.

"OOO...my...GOD!!", said John staring at his nose in the mirror "it is huge!...AHHH!"

Chris and Candice couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Dude", said Jeff putting his hand on John's shoulder "we've been friends for a long time and I'm

sorry I never brought it to your attention before...I mean...that thing is reall...", Jeff couldn't help

himself and began to burst out with laughter but, Maria put her hand over his mouth.

Matt and Hunter came back and saw everyone laughing.

"What happened!", said Matt.

"We finally told John about the nose thing", laughed Chris.

"Oh well we all knew that", luaghed Hunter "let's get into the van and get outta here!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all walked over to a black minivan. And began to pack all of the things into the back.

"How do you get these seats to go up?", asked Jeff.

"Like this", said Chris and pulled a lever between the seats.

"How did you know that?", asked John.

"I have kids ok, it's a must that drive a minivan!"

"oook", said Jeff "now let's get these seating arrangements in order", he said and slipped his hand

around Maria's waist.

"Well", said Matt we should sit in a place where we won't be all mushy"

"So let's ju...", Chris was cut off when Jeff grabbed Maria's hand and they both ran into the van.

"Let's go break it up", said Chris

They opened the door and saw Jeff with his head on Maria's shoulder in the very back seat.

"Let's go ya'll", he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah Jeff", said Matt "let's go", he grabbed Maria by the arm and put her in the set of seats infront

of him.

"I'll miss you", said Jeff and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and Candice

took a seat beside her. John took the driver's seat Matt beside him. In the very back, sat Jeff behind

Maria Chris in the middle and Hunter behind Candice. John started up the engine and truned up the

radio.

"Let's rock and roll", he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!

Preview for Chapter 3: the road trip begins, what happens when Jeff wants to make it offical with

Maria but doesn't know how?


	3. Chapter 3: End of the Trip

WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO WWE PHANTASMA!!

Once again, I own none of the people in the stroy and sorry to John about the nose thing,

I just needed an on going joke :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here I am, here we go, life's waiting to begin, I can't live I can't breathe unless you do this

with me", went Jeff's iPod as he closed his eyes and began to nod his head to the words.

"Hey", said Chris and poked Maria.

'What?", she said.

Chris began to mimck the way Jeff was nodding his head and poked him in the head.

"Dude, what the hell?", said Jeff looking like he just woke up from a deep sleep. Maria giggled

at Chris as he continued to mock Jeff.

"oo I'm Jeff Hardy and I'm sooo cool cause I can jump off things", said Chris doing Matt's V1 sign.

"And I'm Chris Jericho I have the world's biggest ego and no girl wants me", Jeff said with a smirk.

"Oooo girls want me", siad Chris

"oo really?", asked Jeff

"Yeah, this one's been trying to hit on me the enitre time you were asleep", he said and pointed to Maria

as she rolled her eyes "but you know, you were asleep so you couldn't see it"

"Yeah sure"

"Is everyone awake?", yelled Matt from the front seat "John said that we're going to be at a pit stop in about

five minutes"

"Well, everyone's awake, except for Candice", said Jeff

"Hey Candy", said Maria shaking her awake "get up"

"Oh", said Candice "are we there yet?"

"No, it's just that we're about to stop and get something to eat"

"Oh, ok"

They stopped at a stoplight and Candice could see from the rearview mirror that John was waving to her. She

giggled and waved back. Then, John blew her a kiss and she blew one back. They kept blowing kisses to each

other and John hadn't even realized that the light had changed.

"John!", yelled Matt "John!"

"Huh?"

"The light!"

"oh"

"You want to blow kisses?...here!", said Matt and blew John a kiss "Happy!?"

"O lord!", said John "I don't think I'll ever be the same!"

Everyone began to laugh but Jeff couldn't help it, he fell back asleep.

A few minutes later, they all felt the car come to a stop.

"Ok, we're here, everybody out!', said John.

Everyone was leaving when Maria noticed that Jeff was still asleep.

"Jeff" she said "Hey Jeff wake up"

She noticed his iPod was still on and turned it off.

"I was listening to that", he mumbled from his sleep.

"Jeff wake up, we're at the pit stop"

"Uh...ok", he said and got up.

He and Maria linked arms as they usually did as friends and caught up to the rest.

"Where have you two been?", asked Matt and gave Chris a smirk.

"No where", said Jeff and gave a Matt a scowel.

"Oh ok", said Chris and gave Matt a wink.

Jeff began to growl in anger.

"Clam down", said Candice "it's not like actual people were talking to you"

"Yeah", said Maria "it's just those two idiots"

They all began to laugh and the Candice left to catch up with John. She ran up to him and gave

him a big hug. Then, he slid his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"You look very nice even after sleep", said John

"Awwww!", she said and kissed him.

"I wish that could be us", Jeff thought to himself and looked over at Maria who was her regular joyful

self as she skipped along side Jeff.

"You ok?", asked Maria.

"Yessss"

They all made it into the Tim Hortons and Maria went to the ladies room and Hunter, Matt, Jeff went to

the men's room. John was holding down the fort as he liked to call the table while, Candice and Chris

were left to order.

"So", asked Chris as he smiled at Candice "what do you want?"

"Ummm, well I don't really know", she said

"How about a little Jericho in your coffee?"

"Well..."

Chris smiled at her and he began to ponder over the menu.

"Ha! what a face!", laughed Candice.

"It's my thinking face!", said Chris.

After the long pondering session Chris was having, he got a water, Candice and Maria both got Iced

Capps, Matt got a Coke and Jeff and Hunter got coffees.Even though John didn't know what the

heck an Iced Capp was decided to share with Candice. Then, they began their trip where they left off but

this time, Hunter was driving with Matt beside him. Candice got to sit with her beloved John in the two middle

seats and in the very back Chris Jericho sat behind John and Maria was in the middle and she sat beside Jeff.

Jeff took a sip of his coffee and then looked over to Maria who, was drinking her Iced Capp.

"Can I have some of that?", he asked

"Uhhh... sure", she said. He was about to take a sip when...

"Hey stop!", yelled Matt when Hunter was about to run a red light.

"OO sorry ya'll", said Hunter "everybody alright?"

The result : Maria got some of Chris' water spilt on her, the straw from the Iced Capp almost went up John's nose

and the worst of them all was that when Jeff was about take a taste of Maria's Iced Capp the whipped

cream went all over his nose.

'Dude!", yelled Jeff.

"HAHAHA!!", laughed Matt from the front seat.

"HAHAHA!!", laughed John.

"Hey you shouldn't be laughing straw nose!"

Jeff looked beside him and saw Maria with her hand over her mouth.

"What?", she said "you look funny"

Then, she took her finger and took some of the whipped cream off him and ate it.

"Well, at least you taste good", she said and laughed.

It was now, about 10:30 at night and Matt was asleep as were John and Candice. Jeff was falling asleep while

listening to music as usual and Maria and Chris were playing a game of tic -tac -toe on his arm.

"Ha!, I win again!", said Maria

"Dang, you're good", said Chris

Then, they both heard a banging noise and they felt the entire van come to a stop which, jerked John out of his sleep.

"What's happening?", he asked Hunter who was behind the wheel.

"I don't know"

"Well, can we help?", asked Maria.

"I guess", he said and got out of the driver's seat.

John wanted to get out of his seat but, Candice was lying on top of him and he didn't want to wake her.

"Ummm..I don't think I can get ou...", said John but then he was cut off.

"I'll take over!", said Chris with a smirk.

John carefully opened the door beside him and Chris jumped over the back seat and put his arm around her.

She was about to wake up but then went back to sleep and turned around so she had her head on Chris'

shoulder. Then, Chris himself began to fall asleep.

"Ummm, I'll be right there", said Maria. She was trying to climb over Jeff without waking him. Then, she dropped

one her bracelets on the floor.

"Damn!", she said. She bent down to pick it up and hit Jeff in the leg.

"Please don't wake up", she thought to herself. She made it past him and grabbed his jacket from the seat. All she was

wearing was a T-shirt.

"He won't mind", she thought. She opened the door and went outside to meet the guys who, were standing infront of the

opened hood of the car.

"So, what's wrong with it?", asked John.

"I have no idea, it's too dark to tell", said Hunter.

"Why did everyone leave?", asked Matt as he came outside.

"The car's not working", said Maria "so I guess that means we need some where to stay"

'Right there", said Matt and pointed to an old gloomy house.

"Ewwww!", said Maria "that is so not what I had in mind".

"Well, it's no five star hotel but I guess it's the only thing for miles", said John.

"Well, let's go check it out", said Hunter.

"Ok, let's just go wake the rest", said John.

They opened the car door and saw everyone still asleep. Then, Matt turned to Jeff.

"Awwwwww!", said Matt "isn't that sweet?!". Then, he yell for everyone to wake but, John stopped him.

"You can't wake Candy like that!"

"Fine, do it how ever you want"

John went in and kissed Candice and she began to wake up.

"Awww", said Maria.

Then, Candice woke Chris and John explained what had happened. Chris got up and caught up with the rest of

the guys who, got the bags. John and Maria were still at the car waiting for Candice but, Jeff was still asleep.

"John Bear, I can't walk", lied Candice.

"Fine", he said he lifted her and began to walk up the stairs but then stopped and turned around.

"Maybe you should wake your man, he's still in there", he pointed at Jeff.

"He's not my...", but, John had already turned around and walked away with Candice.

Maria climbed into the back seat and poked Jeff in the head. Nothing. Then, she turned off his iPod.

"Huh?", mumbled Jeff.

"Wake up"

"Again?"

"Yes, the car broke down and we have to stay at this freaky house so, come on"

"Fine", he got up and they both waked outside.

"Hey", he said "gimme me jacket"

"No!", laughed Maria. She began to run up the stairs of the house and then Jeff caught her.

"Jacket stealer!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the front of the house. Jeff ran up and grabbed her.

"I'm not letting you go untill I get my jacket back!"

"No!"

Then, Matt opened the front door.

"Come on love birds we don't have all night", he said

"But, we're no...", said Jeff but, Matt walked away.

"Come on", said Maria. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk to the door. Then, she put her head

on his shoulder.

"Wow", they heard John say to Candice when they walked in "do you think this mirror makes my nose look

smallar?"

"No one cares about your nose!...it's huge... we get it!", said Jeff and made Candice laugh.

"Hello", said a voice from behind Jeff. Everyone turned around to see an old lady staring at all of them.

"Yeah, hi", said Matt "is there any way that we could spend the night here?"

"Ummmmmm...sure", said the old lady looking at them with a confused look.

They all followed her up the stairs and she began to talk.

"You do know that this place is haunted...right??"

"Really!?", said Jeff.

"She's only joking", Matt whispered to his brother. Jeff was always interested in ghosts and spirits but, Matt

was always freaked out.

"Ooo creepy", said Candice as they passed by a picture of a girl holding her dog.

They made it to the top of the stairs and the old lady gave them the rooms.

"You three", she pointed to Hunter, Candice and Maria "you go to that room", and pointed to the far room down

the hall.

"Don't you think it would be better if we picked our own rooms?", asked John as he saw Candice walk away.

'NO!", yelled the old lady "you take the rooms I tell you to for a reason".

"Now, you two", she pointed to John and Matt "that room".

"Awww man!", said Matt.

"And no blowing kisses at me!", said John as they walked inot the room.

"That leaves you two boys", said the old lady.

"Could you give us seperate rooms?", asked Chris hopefully.

"Sorry handsome", said the lady "no one can stay alone in this house, that room", she pointed.

"After you sweetheart", said Chris as Jeff walked in and gave him a scowel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go...chapter 3

preview: the gang begins to explore the house, Jeff still can't find a way to tell Maria how he feels

and John is thinking of purposing to Candice.


	4. Chapter 4:Bizzare Encounters

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF PHANTASMA

Once again I don't own any of the people in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria woke up and saw that her cell phone on the night table beside her, read 9:30. She turned over

and saw Candice sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Candy!!", whispered Maria "wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go eat", said Maria.

"Oh ok"

They passed Hunter who was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor. John had brought some just in case.

The girls didn't want to wake him so, they left a stickie note on his head which, was Candice's idea. Then, they

opened the door and walked into the hallway when they heard a scream coming from Chris and Jeff's room which,

woke Hunter.

"Huh?", he said "what's happening!"

"I don't know!", excliamed Candice.

"Oh God!...I'm blind!", yelled Hunter.

"No you're not", said Maria and took the sitickie off his face.

"Oohh"

Then, they all began to hear the screaming again and rushed to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt woke up and realized that he was listening to music all night and woke up to a dead iPod and saw John staring

at him which quite frankly, he didn't understand considering that it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Hey hey hey", said John "rise and shine"

"Hey hey hey?", asked Matt

"Ooh just get up!"

"But, I don't wan..."

"I made cookies!", said John and pulled out a batch of cookies.

"Ok!", said Matt and sprang out of bed.

"Like them?", asked John

"Love them, but one question"

"Yes"

"How the heck did you bake cookies in our room?"

"This", John pulled out an Easy Bake Oven from his bag.

"OOk, next trip remind me never to stay with you"

They both got up and and Matt opened the door and John followed. Then, they both heard screams coming from

Jeff and Chris' room.

"What the hell?", asked John

"What trouble did those two get into this time?", asked Matt.

They both rushed to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 9:25 and Jeff was on the bed and Chris was sleeping on the mattress on the floor. Jeff began to

dream of what it would be like if he and Maria were dating and fell onto the mattress on the floor beside Chris.

Chris began to dream of his wife and how he would make it up to her because before he had left, they got into an

arguement and he didn't know a good way to make it right. Jeff dreamt that he was leaning to give Maria a kiss and

he grabbed Chris thinking that it was her. Chris dreamt that she forgave him and that they were about to kiss and

grabbed Jeff when. They were about to kiss when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", they both screamed at the same time.

Then, they both looked at each other and saw that they had their arms around each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they both screamed again.

Then, Hunter,John,Matt,Maria and Candice all came running in.

"Dude!", said John "what the heck is going on with you two!"

"I almost kissed him!", yelled Jeff.

"I almost french kissed you!", yelled Chris.

"AHHHHH!!", yelled Jeff and jumped into Maria and Candice's arms "don't put me near that man ever again!"

Everyone began to laugh but Chris and Jeff looked stunned at what could have happened. Everyone began to brush

teeth and made their way downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning to all!", said Chris as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Chris", said everyone.

Everyone was beginning to explore the house since, oddly the old lady disappeared so, they took the house as their own for the remanding time.

Candice and John were looking at a painting of a couple.

"Wow, that thing looks really old", said John.

"Look at the clothes they wore", said Candice.

Then, John saw Jeff and Maria looking at some paintings in a corner.

"Hold on for one second", said John.

"Ok", said Candice.

He walked over to Maria and Jeff.

"Hey guys, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure", said Jeff. They both moved in closer so they could hear what he had to say.

"Umm...I'm thinking of asking...", said John thinking.

"Asking what?", asked Maria

"Ask...uhhhhhhhh...Candice to...", John was still trying to say it.

"Oooh well I see where that could be embaressing", said Jeff with a smirk and Maria hit him on the arm.

"Not that!", yelled John "I want to ask her to marry me!". John and Candice had been dating for a year and a half

after becoming partners in an inter-gender tag team match and had been together ever since.

"Wow!", said Jeff "I really was not expecting that!"

"Awwwwwwww!", exclaimed Maria "that is soo cute!"

"I know!", said John with a smirk "but, I wanted a guy's opinion and a girl's opinion that I could trust on how to ask her"

"Well, you've got to make it realy, really sweet!", said Maria and giggled.

"I guess", said Jeff and then began to think "you should make it something that she'll love, something that she'll remember

for a long time", Maria looked up at him "something that will make her say 'wow! I love you' all over again, make her feel like

it was the first time you guys ever fell in love", he looked down and saw Maria blushing at him "uhhh and yea that's pretty

much ummmmmmmm...it ...yea", and then he quickly walked away.

"Ook..thanks Jeff", said John and walked away.They both left Maria standing there confused.John was as freaked out as Jeff

was. Jeff never spoke his mind and John nor Maria knew that he could be so deep.

Then, they all split up and began to explore the house. Chris and Matt went their way so they could see who could scare each other the most.

"Dude, I've already scared you", said Matt.

"Huh?", asked Chris.

"My brother did this morning!"

"Shut up, man"

John, Candice and Hunter went another.John needed some one to help him out with his problems about asking Candice. And finally, Maria

insisted on taking Jeff with her. Everyone gave them a smirk but Jeff gave them a really angery face as he passed by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How am I gonna ask her?", asked John as Candice skipped down the hallway infront of them.

"I don't know", said Hunter.

"I don't know!?...I don't know!?, is that the best you've got!"

"Fine...uhhhhh what makes her go 'AWW!' like she always does",he said mocking Candice.

"Little puppies?", said John

"Well, there you go", said Hunter leaving him behind.

"Puppies?", asked John "what the hell?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boo!", yelled Matt.

"Wow", said Chris looking at him.

"Well, what am I gonna do, Jeff isn't around"

Chris rolled his eyes and then spotted a door.

"Oooo kitchen!", he said and they both ran there and opened the door. They saw a whole bunch of meat

and cheese sauces and bread.

"Mmmmmm, yummy!", said Chris.

"Go for it, Scooby!", said Matt.

"Sandwhich making contest!", yelled Chris as they both began to grab a whole bunch of ingredents.

Their sandwhiches were complete and they leaned against the wall to have a bite.

"Ooo yea there it is right there", Chris said with his mouth full.

"Now that's a sandwhich!", said Matt looking at his work.

Then, the wall turned around into a trap door and they both fell in.

"AHHH!!", they both echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!", said Maria reading the bottom of a picture "it says that this house is supposed to be haunted!"

"Really?", said Jeff.

"Yea, some little girl died", she said but, Jeff didn't look at the picture because something had his attention.

Then, he grabbed Maria's arm and stood there frozen.

"Umm...was she wearing a little blue dress?", he asked.

"Yea", said Maria looking up at the picture.

"And a little bow in her brown hair?"

"Uh-huh", she said slowly.

"And did she have a blue eyes and a pretty little face with a nice pearl necklace around her neck?"

"Yes...but, how did yo..."

Jeff stood there and saw the little girl playing with her dolls and then she passed by and waved at him. He always

believed that no ghost or spirit could ever hurt you so, he just smiled at her. She passed by him and Maria saw her disappear

near the door and she gasped.

"You could've told me earlier", she said.

"I didn't want to scare her"

"But, she scared me", Maria said and grabbed onto his arm really hard.

"Don't worry", he said "she doesn't want to hurt us"

"How do you know?"

"She's a little girl, I don't think that she would want to hurt you"

"Oh ok", she said and then opened a door. The door lead to outside but, they were on the second floor and Maria almost fell

out but, Jeff caught her.

"What the hell?!", said Jeff he held her tigther as she was about to slip. They looked down and saw the green grass from outside below them.

"Huh?", asked Maria "who the hell would build a house with a door that leads to no where?"

"I don't know but let's just stay away from that one", he said.

"Oook", said Maria. Jeff realized that he still had his hands around her waist and quickly let go. But, Maria leaned into him and

put her hands on his face. She looked up at him and saw him looking down on the floor.

"What you said to John was really sweet", she said. He was a bit nervous but put his arms around her waist again. Then, he slowly

looked up at her. He leaned in and their lips were about to meet. Maria thought that this was the best moment ever. When they did, they

stayed there for a while. Jeff felt like all time had stopped. Then, Jeff saw something hit Maria's leg and she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?", asked Jeff as he helped her up.

"Yea", she said a bit light headed. She leaned in again and they were about to kiss when Matt and Chris came crashing in through a wall.

"Wow what the hell happened!?", yelled Jeff as Chris got up and brushed himself off.

"I could ask you two the same thing", he said as Jeff and Maria were both on the floor and she had her arms around his neck.

Jeff rolled his eyes "Just tell me what happened!".

"We were making sandwhiches in the kitchen and then we were leaning against the wall and then it was like this trapped

door that opened and we fell in and ended up here and saw you guys making out on the floor", said Matt.

"We were not making out!", said Jeff

"Sure", said Chris and he and Matt began to laugh.

"But we weren't!", he said.

Maria saw that Jeff was getting mad so she decided to changed the subject.

"Well, we found a trap door too", she said and opened the door.

"Where does it lead to?", asked Matt.

"No clue", said Jeff "take a look for yourself".

They all looked out the door but this time, the green lawn was gone and there was a grave yard in it's place.

"Huh?, but, it was just the lawn", said Maria.

"What the hell?, it's like friggin' house on haunted hill or something", said Jeff.

"Well, what ever it is we need to find the others and make sure that nothing happens to them", said Matt.

They began to walk down the hall and Matt called Hunter on his cell phone. While he was talking, Maria remembered the little

girl.

"We saw a little girl", said Maria.

"Really?", asked Chris "was she nice?"

"She was dead", said Jeff "but other than that yeah, she was pretty nice". He winked at Maria and she blushed.

"What in the holy hell are talking about!...you met a dead girl!", exclaimed Chris.

"Yeah she's the ghost of this little girl who was murdered here", said Maria.

"Yikes", said Chris "was she scarey?"

"No she was actually really pretty and nice", said Jeff.

"Well, don't make me a part of this, those things scare me!", said Chris.

"Really?", said Maria "then, turn around". There was a picture of the little girl.

"AHHH!!", said Chris "good lord here comes my heart beat again thanks alot".

They all began to laugh. Matt came off the phone and told them that Hunter was meeting them in the hall and to stay there. They all

explained to Matt what had happened and he began to laugh.

"You all know that that isn't true right?"

"It could be", said Jeff "because I saw her with my own eyes"

Then, they all turned around and bumped into something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", the sound filled the entire hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THERE'S CHAPTER 4

Preview: Jeff can't take it anymore and tells Maria how she feels and the little girl wants them to be together too. John finally purposes to

Candice and all is well untill they all figured out why the little girl had died and what the house is starting to do to them.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Beginnings

WELCOME TO PHANTSMA CHAPTER 5!!

Once again, I own nothing but John's nose issues!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the sound filled the entire hallway.

"Wow", said Jeff "what was that Hunter?"

"I don't know I just turned around and everyone started scraming so I didn't want to feel left out"

"You are so weird", said Candice "let's go sleep".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Divas went to their room, Matt went to his to get cooking lessons from John which, was a living hell all on it's own and Hunter hung out

Chris and Jeff for a while.

"So?", asked Candice "did you guys kiss?"

"I don't know", said Maria and looked down.

"How can you not know!?"

"Well, it was kinda vague...fuzzy even...so fuzzy...that it was fuzzier than a chair!"

"Chair's aren't fuzzy!"

"Damn!"

"Just tell me what happened!"

"Well, I don't kn...", she looked up and saw Candice giving her a questioning look "we made out ok!..and it was soo good!"

She put her hand over her mouth after she realized what she just said. Candice began to smile.

"AWWW! you guys are too cute!"

"There is no we!", said Maria

"Sure", said Candice looking at her "but, if there really isn't ,which I doubt, wouldn't you want there to be?"

"I guess"

"You guess?...have you seen Jeff?...he is so cute!"

"I guess"

"Come on who would you rather?...Jeff Hardy the legend thriller?", she said in a seductive voice and threw up one of Jeff's signs. "Or the

Italain Satllion Santino!?", she said mocking his crappy accent.

"Ewww!", said Maria "of course Jeff!"

"Of course Jeff what?", they heard Hunter ask from outside the door.

"Nothing", they said as he walked in. Soon, they were all asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was saying bye to Hunter by the door as he left to go to his room. Then, he saw Matt poke his head out his room door.

"Hey come over here", whispered Matt.

The brothers met in the hall after Hunter went into his room.

"Yes?", asked Jeff.

"I wanted to get the hell away from Betty Crocker and his baking fest in there", said Matt pointing at his door "and I wanna know about Maria".

"About what?", asked Jeff.

"About her"

"Well, she works for the WWE, she was a Playboy covergirl she has green eyes, brown hair...have you met her?", said Jeff.

"Don't get smart with me", said Matt and looked his brother in the eyes "there was never a crush that I never knew about so, let's just get to

the point, do you have the hots for her?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it the hots", said Jeff and saw his brother looking at him. The tension was getting to him and he couldn't help it

anymore.

"Ahem", said Matt nodding his head.

"Ok!", yelled Jeff "she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, she's so nice and funny and smart and yes, we did make out and you know

what?!"

"What?", asked Matt with a smirk. He knew he was getting what he wanted.

"I liked it!", he said and looked like a big weight was lifted off of his chest. "I admit", he sighed "we were making out but not that time on the

floor, she really did fall"

"Ok", said Matt. He pat his brother on the shoulder and walked away.

"I love her", he said and looked at her room door. He walked away secretly wishing she had heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I never see your face again, I don't mind", Maria sang along with the radio that Matt had found in the van "cause we got much further tha..."

"You have a nice singing voice", she heard a voice say behind her.

She turned around and bumped into none other than the man who had been on her mind all night.

"Hey Jeff...and thanks", she said and blushed.

"Let's go"

"Go where?", she asked.

"Places, I want to show you something", he said and began tugging on her arm.

"Where?", she said giggling. By now, Matt was already listening in.

"Just come on!", he said. They were both laughing as they ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only people at the breakfast table were Chris, Matt and Hunter so they decided to play a game of poker.

"Oooo it is soo on!', said Matt.

"Bring it on!!", said Chris.

"Ooo you are both mistaken", said Hunter shuffeling the deck of cards "I am a pro, sit back ladies, and watch a real man play".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Candice were sitting beside a window and John was still thinking of the right words, the right way to ask her.

"You ok John Bear?", asked Candice looking up at him.

"Uhh...yea", he said smiling.

She smiled back at him and put her head on his chest. He heard the birds begin to chatter from outside and then, it began to rain.

"Perfect", he thought.

He dragged Candice outside and then, it really began to pour.

"John!", she yelled "it's raining like crazy!, why are we out here!"

"Just look at me", he said and grabbed her face with both of his hands. He had an unsure look on his face.

"What is it Johnney?", she asked and looked up at him in concern.

"I need to tell...ask you something".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, hurry up slow poke!", yelled Jeff dragging Maria alongside him.

"Where are you taking me!"

By now, they were outside near the edge of the estate where there was woods.

"Here", he said almost out of breath.

"The woods?", asked Maria and looked up at him.

"No!", he said "this". He pulled her down onto the ground beside him and they saw small deer begin to slowly come out.

"Awww", whispered Maria.

"Hey little deer!", called Jeff "come here!". The little fawn began to come his way and sat beside them.

"AWW! you are so cute!", excliamed Maria.

"Well, you know...I try", said Jeff with a smirk.

"Not you!", said Maria hitting him on the arm "this little cutie over here!", she said patting the little fawn on the head.

Soon, he got up and ran away.

"Huh, what's his problem?", asked Jeff.

"Must've been your hair", joked Maria.

"You don't like my hair?", said Jeff and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm joking, I love your hair", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then, it began to rain and Jeff grabbed her hand.

"Come on", said Jeff "we better get inside before we get sick".

They were right near the house then,Jeff saw Maria running beside him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Jeff!", said Maria tugging onto his arm "come on we're getting wet!"

He stopped and pushed her against the wall. His lips came closer to hers.He opened his eyes and saw her against the wall

breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"I love her", he thought to himslef. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. When they let go, Maria grabbed onto his neck and began

to hug him as tight as she could. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"He's perfect", she thought. He was abotu about to lean in for a second kiss when once again they were inturupted.

"I have to tell...ask you something", they heard John say.

"Shhh!", Jeff said grabbing Maria. They both peeked around the corner and saw John get down on one knee.

"I know this isn't the best weather but...",the rain oddly stopped."Umm... I think you look really nice in the rain and I don't know if

you know this already or not but...I really love you...I love you so much that I can't take a second without you and since this

house is getting freakier by the secondI don't want to waste a without you because I don't know if we'll make it out alive and I know

right now I'm rambling so will you marry meCandice?", he said sighing and about to pull out the ring when he realized it wasn't in

his pants pocket.

"Huh?", asked John searching through his pockets.

Jeff spotted it on the ground beisde him. He picked it up and was about to give it John when he remembered the deer.

"Hey little deer", he called. The deer came over and Jeff put the ring around his ear "go and give it to big nose", he said.

The deer walked over and nudged John on his side. John turned around and saw the deer pushing it's head outwards to show the ring.

"Thanks little buddy!", he said and gave the ring to Candice. He looked over and saw Jeff giving him the thumbs up and smiled at him.

"Oh yes John!, of course I'll marry you!", she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Jeff grabbed Maria and they both went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha!...beat both you suckers!!", yelled Hunter as he put his hand onto the table.

"Damn!", said Chris looking at his perfect hand of cards "the man is a pro!"

"Come on dude!, now I know you cheated!...", yelled Matt but, he was inturpted by John braging in.

"I am the world's happiest man!",he declaired.

"Why?", asked Chris.

"Guess"

"Ummm...you're finally getting a nose job?", laughed Hunter.

"No!, i'm getting married to Candice!"

"Oh well that's really something!", said Matt smirking.

"Hey everyone!", yelled Candice as she walked into the room and grabbed onto John's hand

.

"Congrats", said Matt.

"Thanks", giggled Candice.

"Now, where is Jeff and Maria?", said Chris with a smirk.

Matt knew everythign about how Jeff actually cared about Maria.

"Well, their definatly not doing that!", said Matt.

"Are you sure?", asked Hunter looking out the window. Everyoned looked outside and saw Jeff and Maria sitting down and holding

hands.

"AWW!", exclaimed Candice.

"Well, I guess that's it for Jeff", said Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked this chapter even though it was mostly about romance don't get used to it.

Preview:Romance's start to blossom but not for long, when the gang finds out why the house is really haunted!!


	6. Chapter 6:Mental Torment & Physical Pain

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6!!

Once again...I own no one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning and Maria needed all the sleep that she could get. Her entire night was filled with Candice speaking of how she and

John would plan their wedding when they got home. She turned onto her side and felt something brush her back. She ignored it thinking it was

nothing. Then, she felt something wrap around her body and hold her close.

"Hey", she heard Jeff say in her ear. She smiled and turned around to see Jeff Hardy staring at her in the face with his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi", she giggled.

"Well, come on", he said talking like a cowboy which, made her laugh and got off the bed and began to tug onto her arm.

"Where?", she asked.

"Well, you've been asleep for a while and everyone's already awake, Hunter is almost done fixing the van and we'll be on our way to Raw soon"

"How long have we been here?", she asked.

"About four days"

"Ooo"

"Now lets go before I starve to death, Candice and John are making breakfast, they say they have to get used to it for when they move in

together"

"That's sweet", she said and looked at him as he continued to tug on her arm like a little kid. She pulled him as hard as she could and he came

carshing onto the bed beside her.

"Couldn't we stay here a little longer?", she looked up at him hopefully.

"Nope", he smiled at her and then messed up her hair. He began to laugh and run to the door.

"Jeff!", yelled Maria and chased after him. They ran around the room for about five minutes and then, Jeff fell onto the bed followed by Maria.

"You are such a little kid!", said Maria and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and she began to stroke his hair.

"Come on Ria!!", they both heard Candice call from downstairs.

"Let's go", she said and messed up his hair. He ran after her down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this a very nose-enlarging pan", said John looking into a frying pan.

"Just put it on the burner and stop worrying about the nose", said Candice poking him.

"Owww!", said John putting the pan onto the burner "that hurt".

"No it didn't you wuss"

"Yes it did", he said and looked up at her with the same puppy dogs eyes that always made her say 'AWW!'.

"It's ok John Bear", she said

"Oh really?, cause I think I need a kiss", he said.

"Wow, John Cena the big stong man needs some one to kiss his boo boo's?", said Candice looking at him.

"Yes"

"Well, here", she said and kissed him "now, we need to serve breakfast and get these guys to stop playing", she said and ponited to Chris,

Matt who were still trying to beat Hunter at poker.

"Let's get Jeff and Maria first, they're easier", said John.

"Ria!!", yelled Candice. A few seconds later, Maria came running down the stairs followed by Jeff who grabbed her by the waist.

"You're not gonna get away with this!!", said Jeff and Maria began to giggle but then, they both realized that they were standing right infront of

the gang who were staring at them.

"Yes now", said Maria fixing her hair that Jeff messed up "let's uhh..."

"Eat?", said Jeff

'Yeah, eat"

They all sat down and began to eat John and Candice's food.

"Mmmm, this is good", said Matt and took another bite "did you make this Candice?"

"I did sweetheart", said John and winked at him.

"Oo lord!, would you please stop that!", said Matt and put his head down.

After finishing their breakfast, the gang sat and talked but, something caught Jeff's eye.

"Umm..I think I'll be right back", he said. Matt could see that something was wrong so, he decided to tag along.

"I'm coming too", said Matt and followed Jeff.

"Good idea", said Hunter "I have to finish fixing the van so we can get the heck out of here".

Hunter began to leave and Chris and John went to give him a hand while, the girls were left at the table and continued to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So", said Candice "what were you guys really doing??"

"Nothing!", said Maria "he just came to wake me up!...now can we please change the subject?", she said and looked up at Candice hopefully.

"Fine...Me and John Bear's wedding!!"

"Have you guys found a date yet?"

"No, but, since you're part of the wedding party, Jeff's escorting you out"

"What!?"

"Oh come on"

"Well he does kiss really hot"

"Maria!"

"Sorry", she said and they both began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck??", said Hunter and looked into the opened hood of the van.

"Jeff was right, this is like friggin' house on haunted hill", said Chris and they all looked down to see that there was nothing there, just plain ground.

"What the hell?", said John and looked in. They were all in the garage and then the lights turned off.

"Huh?", asked Hunter "is everyone ok?"

"Yeah", he heard John say.

"Chris?...Chris?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Divas continued to talk and then they began to hear a banging noise near the kitchen pantry located directly below the entrance to the attic.

"Ok now I know this is just like a horror movie where something's hiding in the attic", said Candice.

"I'll go", said Maria and got up out of her seat. Then, the banging noise happened again but really loud which, made Maria take few steps back.

"I'll come too", said Candice and got up. They both grabbed each other's arms and walked closer. The noise became bigger but, that didn't stop

them. They both turned the knob and opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, what's happening", asked Matt looking at Jeff.

"Nothing, I think I just saw something...the little girl again"

"Sure", said Matt but then, looked up and saw Jeff being really serious and became that way too "ok fine I wanna see her", he said and rolled his

eyes to make his brother happy.

"Hey...is anyone here?", asked Jeff and looked around "if some one's here can they do something noticable?"

A chair beside them fell onto the floor.

"See?", said Jeff looking over in Matt's direction but, Matt was just staring. The little girl had come back but this time, she was sitting in a chair

and brushing her hair. She began to laugh when Matt was getting scared.

"Dude", said Matt and began to grab for Jeff. Jeff came up beside him and waved at the little girl. She giggled and waved back.

"See?, I told you she was nice".

"But...", said Matt trying to find the right words but Jeff cut him off cause he was getting pretty confident after conjuring the spirit.

"What's your name?", he asked the little girl and began to walk closer to her. She put up her hand and pointed to the wall. Both brothers turned

around and saw that underneath her picture was her name 'Abby'.

"Well, hi Abby", said Jeff "that's a very nice name"

"You do realize she's dea...", Matt was about to say when the girl gave him a glance.

"It doesn't matter...so how did you di...", Jeff was about to asked but then they all saw the doorknob begin to rattle. The girl was about to get up

and then a man dressed in all black came into the room and grabbed her. Jeff was about to run after them but, the lights turned off.

"Matt!?", yelled Jeff.

"Right here, bro", he heard Matt say. The lights were still off.

"What's happening?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights slowly turned back on.

"Where the hell is Chris?", asked John and looked over at Hunter.

"I don't know let's see if we can find him".

They began to walk out of the garage door and into the house. They both looked down the hallway and saw that no one was there. They began

to walk down it when John stopped dead in his tracks and Hunter could see that he wasn't breathing properly.

"John!", yelled Hunter grabbing him by the shoulders. Then, they heard an errie laughter fill the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!", screamed both Divas. Out of the pantry fell the old lady's dead body as bloody as ever.

"OO god!", yelled Candice and hid her face on Maria's shoulder. Then, they both began to hear laughter through the house that almost sounded

like roaring, very deep.

"Ooo shit", said Maria and looked over a Candice "we have to get out".

She grabbed Candice's hand and they both ran down the hall to look for everyone but then, Maria felt a sharp pain in her right side and fell onto

the floor.

"Ria!!, come on!!", yelled Candice and saw a dark figure coming at the end of the hall. She did whatever she could do and picked up Maria in

a fireman's carry and ran down the hall. They both made it to the bathroom and Candice put Maria onto the counter. She looked down and from

Maria's tank top she saw blood begin to seep out of a wound.

"Ria", said Candice and looked at her "how did this happen?"

"I don't know, I was running down the hall and it just happened"

"Well whatever it is", said Candice and began to take care of the gaping wound "I bet it has something to do with that shadowy guy".

They both heard a bang on the bathroom mirror and turned around to see blood slowly seeping down from the top. At the end, the mirror read:

'I'M HERE'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights turned back on and Jeff almost bumped into Matt.

"What the heck happened?", asked Jeff

"No idea but...she's gone", said Matt and pointed to the chair.

They both heard a banging on the door where the shady figure had come from and the door swung open quickly like it was attached to a string.

A girl came crawling in. She looked posessed and she looked almost like the ghost but...she was a solid creeping posessed being.

"Ooo shit...she looks like the girl from the ring", said Matt as both brothers had now fallen into a chair beside them.

She crawled up to them. She was in a horizontal position on the floor and rose up from the gound without moving from that position.

"Holy crap", said Jeff

She moved her hair from her face and her face was the most scarey thing that they have ever seen. She grabbed Jeff's hand and began to pull him

away but, Matt grabbed Jeff in time. Jeff began to cough.

"Jeff...what's wrong!". He stopped coughing after a few seconds and they realized that the demon had disappeared.

"You ok?"

"Yea...I think so", said Jeff but then, they heard some one fall to the floor.

"Ria!!, come on!!", they heard Candice yell. They were about to get up when, Jeff began to cough again and then he coughed up blood all over

the floor.

Matt became very worried and helped Jeff to walk to the door but he had to sit down.

"It hurts Matt!"

"Where?"

"On my right side"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, Chapter 6 I know it is a little confusing sorry!

Preview: The gang meets up and things get even weirder when they find out about the haunting


	7. Chapter 7: Dawning of the Demon

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7!!

Don't own anyone!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on", said Matt and picked up Jeff. They were walking toward the bathroom to clean Jeff's wound when they heard screams. They rushed

into the washroom and saw Candice and Maria holding onto each other.

"Girls", said Jeff as Matt was putting him onto the ground "what's wrong?"

"That's wrong", said Candice pointing at the mirror.

"I'm here", said Jeff "who?...probably that guy",he said.

"What guy?", asked Candice

"We saw the little ghost girl again but this time, she was taken away by a shady dude before the lights went out"

"I saw a shady guy too", said Candice "after we saw the old lady dead inside the pantry ,we heard some weird laughter and this happened", she

said pointing at Maria's wound.

"Maria!", exclaimed Jeff. He went to run to her side but, was sidetracked by his own wound "owww!", he said and held onto his right side.

"What's wrong?", asked Candice. The boys explained their story which, kinda creeped Candice out.

"And, I got this after we heard you guys screaming in the hall", he said and began to take off his shirt.

"Ooo yea", Candice heard Maria whisper to her. She hit her in the arm and they both giggled quitely.

"Hey", said Candice wallking over to them both "you have the exact same scars", she said pointing at them

"They do", said Matt taking a closer look. Matt walked toward the cabinet to see if there was anything that could help them but, the cabinet

opened with a force and hit him in the nose.

"Owww!", said Matt "my nose!"

"Speaking of noses, where's John?", asked Candice.

"I don't know...let's search...are you guys okay to come with us??", asked Matt.

"Ok", said Jeff. He was about to get up and grab Maria.

"Oww!", she said and sat back down "I don't think I can go", she said and sat back down.

"Fine, we'll stay in my room", said Jeff

"Fine, but don't move from there I want to know where everyone is...I'll keep my phone on", said Matt.

"Let's go", said Candice. They all walked out of the bathroom and Jeff and Maria headed to his room while, Candice and Matt headed in the

opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John!?", yelled Hunter "are you ok!?"

"Yea", he said gasping for breath.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know I just felt like I was being choked"

"Well, let's hurry up, find everyone and get out of this hell hole!"

They walked down the hall and they heard something coming down the hall. Hunter looked around and heard it coming from infront of them.

He ran toward it with all his force and ran head on into Matt.

"Dude!, my nose again man!...god! this should be happening to John!"

"John!", Candice remembered her sweetheart. She jumped into his arms and they began a full on make out session.

"God!", yelled Hunter "relax yourselves!"

"I think some ones jellin'", said John and smirked.

"Whatever, let's just get Jeff and Maria and get out of here", said Matt.

They began to make their way down to Jeff's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff layed Maria down on the bed.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yea, I think so", she said and lifted her tank top to show the giant gash on her side.

"Wow...are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, so...what happened when you guys saw the girl?", she asked as Jeff layed down beside her.

"She was just brushing her hair and then some dude came in and took her away"

"Well, what did he look li...", Maria was about to say when they heard the door rattle.

"Must be Matt", said Jeff and got up.

"Wait", said Maria and grabbed onto his arm "how are you sure?...all these scarey things are happening"

"Fine", he sighed "Matt!...are you there!!"

"Yes", they heard a voice say that sounded deep and certainly not Matt's. Maria shook her head.

"If this is really Matt, what's the password?", asked Jeff. Matt and Jeff had a password they always used as kids. There was no answer.

Jeff continued to walk toward the door.

"Are you crazy!?", whispered Maria. Jeff continued to walk toward the door. Maria got up but, Jeff opened the door before she could get there.

The door creaked open. Nothing.

"Huh?"

"What was that?", asked Maria. Jeff stood still and looked out the door "are you ok Jeff?"

"This house has a really evil demon inside of it", said Jeff looking around.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?", asked Maria.

"We're going to..."

"Hey guys", they both jumped and saw Matt and the rest walking towards them.

"Hey Matt...", said Maria trying to tell him about the demon when she realized "Chris!, where is he?!"

"Well, we were in the garage and then the lights turned out and he was gone!", said Hunter

"Well, let's find him!", said Jeff

"Fine we'll all split up, i'll make teams", he said and saw Jeff looking down "Jeff and Maria", Jeff looked up and saw Matt smirking at him and

rolled his eyes. "You two are team one", he smiled.

Maria grabbed Jeff's hand and they walked away.

"Awwww , that's so sweet!!", said Candice and looked at them walking away.

"Of course they are it's so obvious", said Matt "and you and John can be together...Hunter and I will go looking that way", he said pointing down

the hall.

John and Candice were left standing there so they made their way in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris looked down and saw that his hands were bloody but, it didn't hurt. He looked around and noticed that he was in a dark bedroom.It was too

low for him to stand so he went onto his hands and knees and began to search for an exit. He stopped after a few seconds and saw lying there

before him a body of a man. He looked like he had been there for a while because he was slowly decaying and had dried blood all over his neck.

Chris turned away as quckly as he could and tried to calm down and continued to crawl through the small room.

After a few minutes of scarching he found a door and opened it. He fell through the opening on the floor and realized that he was in the kitchen

pantry when a can of peas hit him in the head. He was a about to get up but, heard footsteps coming from outside.Even though he had a loud fall,

he grabbed into the door praying that whatever was out there wouldn't find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chris!", called Maria as she and Jeff walked down the hall.

"Chris!", yelled Jeff "where could he go?"

"I don't know", said Maria. Jeff realized that they were still holding hands and quickly let go.

"What's wrong?", asked Maria

"Umm...my hand was sweaty", said Jeff and faked a smile.

"Ok", said Maria and looked to her side feeling a little sad that he had let go.

"Ok that's it", said Jeff

"What?", asked Maria and looked at him.

"This is rediculious", he grabbed her by the waist and held her close "I love you", he smiled at her.

"Wow", she said and looked into his eyes "I love you too...I just thought that you just kissed me those times to just kiss me"

"Now I have to say wow...you think I'd actually do that?"

"Well...no", she admitted. He kissed her and then, she looked at him. They both realized that they were standing infront of a mirror "Why?"

"Why...what?", he asked.

"Why did you like me?...I thought you liked Ashley"

"Are you kidding me?...Matt loves Ashley...she's not really my type", he said and chuckled to himslef after seeing his apperance in the mirror.

They both stood infront of the mirror for a long while. Maria put her head onto Jeff's chest and closed her eyes...they had completely forgotten

about Chris. Jeff looked into the mirror and saw their reflection. He thought that it was a dream but, it was reality. Then, he began to see blood

coming from Maria's neck.

"Maria!"

"What?", she asked and looked up to see her neck bloody in the mirror "what's happening!", she said a grabbed her neck. Jeff looked down and

saw that it was just her reflection that was bleeding and not her.

"Nothing?', he said "it's just something trying to play tricks on us", he said. He held her hand and they continued to search for Chris. As they

walked, they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard laughter that filled the entire hallway. They saw the doors of the hallway open and close

untill it came closer to them and the lights flickered. Maria was holding onto Jeff's hand and she placed it onto her chest. He felt her heart beat fast

and could tell that she was really scared as was he. After, the final door was opened everything stopped and the lights were back to normal.

"Jeff", said Maria as her voice quivered.

"It's ok", he said "here, walk infront of me". He wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued to walk down the hall. They stopped when

they saw a door with the words scratched into it that read:

"DIE BEFORE I GET YOU...OUR METTING WILL BE WORSE THAN DEATH".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chris!", yelled Candice. She and John walked down the hall and he opened a random room door "how do you know he's in there?"

"Well, you'll never know if you don't check"

"Fine"

They walked in and the door closed behind them. Candice was a bit startled so, she grabbed onto John's hand.

"It's ok", he said. They looked around and realized that had wandered into a major dining area.

"Let's start checking around", said Candice who, began to open nearby closets. John checked behind a bookshelf "John, why would he ever be

there?"

"I don't know", they both laughed. As John was returning the shelf to it's proper place a knife came his way and dug itself into the wall inches

infront of his neck.

"What the hell?...John are you ok!?", exclaimed Candice and ran over to him.

"Yeah...I am", he said feeling his neck in disbelief. They began to hear an errie laughter fill the entire room.

"There's that weird laughing again", said John as Candice grabbed onto his arm. They turned around and saw a girl standing there and she held

up a meat cleaver and chopped her own head off. Blood began to pour all over the floor as she dropped to the floor. Candice hid her face

on John's chest and then, the girl disappeared. The blood remained.

"Holy shit!", said Candice remvoing her face from hiding "what was that!?"

"I know exactly what that was", said John looking around "whatever's in this house is trying to play tricks on our mind".

Then, looked like it was spinning and Candice felt dizzy. She fell onto the floor. John picked her up and sat her on the dining table.

"Just leave us alone!", yelled John "we get that you're messed up just leave us the hell alone whatever you are!"

The room stopped shaking and they began to hear a deep alomst growling voice.

"You wanna know why I'm like this?!", yelled the voice.

They began to see people being murdered before them. Grusome deaths. Arms being cut off. Knifes in the back of heads. All of the blood

remained as the bodies disappeared.

"All these lives were taken by me!", yelled the voice. The door began to close and John jumped for it but, it was too late "now see ALL of

my mistakes!", yelled the voice.

The room slowly began to fill with blood through every available space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?", asked Matt as he and Hunter made their way into the kitchen.

"Let's check around", whispered Hunter.

They began to check random cupboards for the sound. The only place that they hadn't checked was the pantry. Matt was about to open it...

"Hold on", said Hunter grabbing a knife "now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris heard the footsteps around the kitchen. Then, they stopped.

"Oh shit!", he thought.

He slowly saw the door creak open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they all yelled.

"Chris!", said Matt trying to catch his breath "where the hell were you!"

"I don't know I just woke up in the attic and fell down here!"

"Well, NOW let's hurry and get out of this hell hole!", said Hunter. Then, the door slammed in behind them "or at least try".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preview: the next chapter will tell about the orgin of ghost and all of that so you guys aren't confused because I am too a little!


	8. Chapter 8: Reality

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8!!

This is just to tell you guys about the different things that may have you confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter rounded up the gang.

"Now let's go", said Matt and grabbed onto the front door. He began to rattle the knob but, nothing.

"Move and let a man do it", said Hunter pushing Matt out of the way. He used all he strength but, nothing happened.

Everyone tried to ram the door down and nothing happened. After 20 minutes of Wonder Chris trying to 'break the doors down', they all gave up.

"Fine", sighed Hunter "I guess we have to stay here so, we'll camp out in the living room".

John set up his beloved air mattresses as Matt and Jeff brought down some pillows and sheets.

"I told you my mattresses would come in handy!", said John

"Yea yea we get it nose", said Matt throwing himself onto one of the mattresses.

Everyone made it to the beds and fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Candice woke up to see Maria on the other side of the mattress and assumed that the rest were already trying to eat. She

decided to go take a shower and ran into Jeff in the hallway.

"Hey,where are you going?", he asked.

"Taking a shower"

"By yourself, get Maria to go with you"

"She's asleep"

"Hold on", he said and turned around "John!...Candice needs to shower!". Since all the weird things had been happening no one was to be left

in the house alone.

"Coming!", said John. He and Candice made their way upstairs.

Jeff walked over to Maria and lay down beside her so that she wasn't alone. She rolled over in her sleep and was on top on him. Jeff also, began

to fall asleep again. Matt walked in and Jeff woke up at the same time. Matt smirked and walked out of the room. When he left, Maria began to

wake up and then,she realized that she was on top of Jeff.

"Ooo...uhh..morning Jeff"

"Hey...let's go get something to eat", said quickly sliding out from underneath her. They held hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, well", said Chris looking up "what do we have here"

"Nothing", said Jeff. They both sat down still holding hands.

"So you two are going out now?", asked Hunter.

"Well...", said Maria "I guess"

"How can you guess?", asked Matt. He could see the tension was getting to Jeff again.

"Ok yes we are!", yelled Jeff.

"I already know you guys are!...just to see you crack was all I needed!", said Matt. Matt began to run away and as Jeff chased him around the

living room. Everyone began to laugh.

"Matt!...get over here!",yelled Jeff. Jeff finally caught up to his older brother and put him in the Walls of Jericho.

"Ahhh!...I submit!", yelled Matt. Maria came into the living room and began to announce.

"And the winner of this match Jeff Hardy!", she said and raised his hand. Matt got up as everyone was still laughing.

"Now that was fun!...we haven't done that since we were 12! and you won me too!", said Matt sitting down.

"I've still got it", said Jeff

"Sure you do", giggled Maria.

"Hey, he won with a killer submission move", said Chris "I wonder what amazing wrestler thought of that one!"

"Yea...I wonder", said Hunter. They all began to laugh when they heard screams coming from upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice got changed and John was waiting outside the bathroom door for her.

"Must I stay out here?", he asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Dang...I could be baking cookies right now", he joked.

"Yea yea", she said. She turned around and grabbed the soap from behind her and turned to see blood pouring out of the shower head. She

opened her mouth to scream but, nothing came out. She tried and tried but no sound. She jumped out of the shower as fast as she could and

on put on her towel. She began to rattle the door knob and John could see it from outside.

"Candice!...are you ok!", he yelled. She still couldn't talk and tried to signal John but, she couldn't. She was about to continue to rattle the door

when, she saw two ghosts. One that looked like the shady man and another that sort of looked like Maria.

"Candice!", she heard John yell as she watched the man take the girl and drown her in the bath tub. The girl reminded her so much of Maria that

she began to cry. She tried to scream and this time, it worked. Then, she heard a banging on the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran from the kitchen to the bathroom door and they saw John trying to break the door down.

"John!", yelled Chris "what's happening!"

"Candice is locked in there!". Everyone came together and rammed down the door. Candice was standing there bloody and crying. Maria ran

over and hugged her.

"Oooo god, Candy!...are you ok!", yelled Maria. She didn't answer and continued crying. John ran over and hugged her.

"What happened?!", he asked.

"I...I was in the shower and then it got all bloody and I saw this man drowning this girl that looked like you", she said pointing at Maria.

"What did the guy look like?", asked Jeff.

"Like the shady guy"

"Well, we have to get rid of him because he's become a demon that wants to kill us so, we need to split up and find some things we can

use to get rid of it...ummmmmmm...same groups as last time?", he said grabbing Maria's arm.

"Yes Jeff", said Matt smiling

"Chris will be on our team this time", said Hunter.

"OO lord must we turn into scooby and the gang again?", asked John.

"More like six and the nose", said Matt

"Huh?", asked John

"Me, Maria, Candice Matt, Hunter , Chris and the nose", said Jeff pointing at John. Everyone began to laugh. Then, they all split up.

"Come on scooby", said Matt.

"Rokay Raggy", said Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know where we're going Jeff?", asked Maria as they were walking quickly down the hall.

"I know just where we're going", he said and stopped infront of the kitchen pantry.

"Oh no", said Maria as Jeff opened the door "I'm not going up there this is where we found the old lady"

"Come on you're not going to get hurt...trust me"

"Fine", she sighed as Jeff helped her up.

"Ooo yea watch out for some dead dude Chris said he found"

"Umm...", said Maria "I think I found him". She closed her eyes and almost pounced on Jeff because she was so scared.

"Wow...calm down", he said. By now, she was on top on him.

"Why are we here again?"

"This seems to be the little girl's room"

"Oh ok...and why am I here?", she said still seeming scared.

"Calm down don't trust me that nothing's going to happen?"

"I trust you...but how can you be so calm,... what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will...you're here", he said he smiled at her and they were about to lean in to kiss when Jeff stopped.

"I don't mind kissing you...I really don't it's just we need to get out of here and were kinda making out beside a dead guy", he said. He gave her

a quick kiss and got back onto his hands and knees but, Maria was still lying on the floor blushing a little.

"Hey, what's that?", she said pointing underneath the bed. Jeff reached under and brought out a book he handed it to Maria and she began to

read as he searched...

November 12th 1984

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do...I've set traps...kept wepons and most of all I've prayed...I've prayed all I could. HE won't leave me alone. But, I

won't rest untill I prove he did it...he killed my mommy and daddy. But, I can prove for sure that he killed my grandpa because he's lying

dead on my floor.

Maria looked over to the man on the floor and then, began to read again...

no one knows my pain, that he's keeping me here. So I will write what is happening. This man, well, my uncle is a little crazy. He doesn't know

right from wrong and he had just returned from a mental hospital and stayed with my family, me, my mommy, my daddy and my grandpa. When

ever I was left at home with him, I would look into the basement and see him doing some weird ritual to some demons. I was always scared and

one day my daddy never came home. My mommy was crying and I didn't know why. Then, one week later, when my mommy was in the shower,

I went in to the door to ask her something and opened it when I heard her scream. I saw with my own eyes him drowning my mommy. I cried all

night and then he I was scared that he would do it to me so I made traps around the house and tooks some of my grandpa's guns after he was

murdered. Now, I hope one day some one reads this because I can't take him killing people downstairs as I listen and him attacking me. He calls

the people he kills sacrifices to his demon god and if I told anyone he'd kill me too. I haven't eaten in days and staring at my dead grandfather

is making it even worse. So, I hope when some one reads this they can stop him. Because now, I need freedom...freedom with one bullet to

my brain.

Maria was almost crying and so was Jeff as he sat beside her. Then, a piece of paper fell out. It was a picture of the little girl and two adults that

looked like Jeff and Maria.

"Wow...when did we have a kid?", joked Jeff.

"That's why she likes you...she thinks you're her dad", said Maria

"Not with that haircut"

"Well, we need to help her"

"Well, she does keep good wepons", said Jeff as he took out some crosses.

"I never knew you were so into faith", said Maria.

"No, I mean these", said Jeff taking three handguns.

"Oh wow"

"Here", he said handing her a cross "put this on and nothing will happen...cause if you don't trust the lord then I don't know anymore"

"I do trust you", she said pouting

"Let's go", he said and put the handguns in his pockets.

They walked down the hall and Jeff had no idea what got into him. He wasn't really the type for public displays of affection but, he couldn't help

himself. He pushed Maria against the wall and they began a total make out session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here", said John handing Candice some holy water "this will protect us"

"I guess probably from the demon but, not your nose"

"Hey", said John grabbing her. She giggled and John turned her around and looked her in the eyes. She felt like when they were on their first

date. Except this time, John didn't have an arguement with a circus clown about the size of his shoes and the clown about the size of John's

nose. He leaned in and Candice felt like this was one of the best kisses they had ever had.Then, they heard the door begin to rattle. It opened

and the same demon girl that had attacked Matt and Jeff came through the door.

"Go away!", yelled Candice stepping back. She began to make a growling sound and went toward her.

"Leave us alone!", yelled John and threw some holy water at her. She began to growled even louder and it almost sounded like she was burning.

They both ran out of the room as quickly as they could and bumped into Chris, Matt and Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we looking for exactly?", asked Chris as they walked down the hall.

"Some wepons I guess", said Hunter.

"How the hell do you kill a ghost with a gun?", asked Matt.

"I have no idea but let's just get outta here ", said Hunter.

They walked down the hall and then when they were infront of a door they bumped into John and Candice who, were running out.

"Wow!", said Matt "what's wr...",

John pulled him and they all began running to find Jeff and Maria.

"Just run!", yelled John "I'll explain later".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff didn't know what was happening to him...he couldn't let go of her and it seemed like she didn't want him to. He grabbed her side as hard

as he could which,made her flinch a little but, she didn't really care. With all his might, Jeff managed to let go.

"What was that!", asked Maria almost breathless.

"I don't know"

"I just asked what it was...I didn't say to let go"

"But we have to...", he said but,she grabbed his shirt and they began yet, another make out session in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it down the hall and everyone stopped when they saw Jeff and Maria.

"Wow", said Matt. They quickly pulled away and Maria almost fell to the floor because Jeff was holding onto her so tightly.

"Umm...", said Jeff trying to find an excuse but then, he realized to heck with it we're dating! "uhh...it just happened", he said with a smirk on his

face.

"Awww!", exclaimed Candice.

"Well, well...so you two are offically an item then huh?", said Hunter putting his arm around Maria.

"Yea", she said trying ot hide the fact that she was blushing.

"My baby brother is browing up", said chuckled Matt and he walked over and gave Jeff a pat on the back.

"It's not like I've never kissed a girl before", Jeff said a bit defensive.

"I know but, you've wanted her for a while", Matt blurted out. Jeff gave him the 'Why the hell did you say that ass!' look.

"Really?", said Maria grabbing his hand.

"Uhh...yea", he said and put his head down.

"That's sweet", said Candice and giggled. Maria turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, they all realized that Chris wasn't saying much

and saw him holding his side on the ground.

"Dude!...are you ok!?", yelled Jeff and knelt down beside him.

"It hurts", said Chris. Candice lifted Chris' chirt to show a giant gash. They all heard footsteps coming down the hall...then, they stopped. They

heard an errie voice.

"Hello...and welcome to my show...my show of not, of magic nor talent...but, of grusome death blood and guts...the pure enjoyment of

human agony...and maybe some animals...I quite enjoyed hearing about your little dog Jeff...Jack?...I heard he burned", the voice began

to chuckle.

Jeff grew angry and began to get up but, Matt and Hunter restrained him and hot tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Hahaha!...what are you going to do!...and not just you Jeff...don't you have a dog too Matt?...Lucas?...I hope he's doing alright...he

won't when I'm done with him", Matt became so angry he almost accidently knocked Jeff out.

"Wow...it's ok", said Jeff holding his older brother back.

"As I said...", said the voice "welcome to my show...I'd love for you to watch...but, YOU are the show...I wanna see different ways to make

two women and five men die!", the voice chuckled and then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go!

Preview: All hell breaks loose in the house and there's always something around the corner especially when your brother turns on you in more

ways than you thought!


	9. Chapter 9: Infamous Evil

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 9!!

Don't own anyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice was cleaning Chris' wound in the bathroom while, John beagn to set up the mattresses again.

"Dude!...how are we going to stay here again!", yelled Matt "that...that maniac is some where in here!"

"Calm down!...it's not like we can get out of here!", yelled Hunter.

"I bet you we can!", he said.

Chris and Candice walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen. Everyone was trying to think of a plan to get the hell out of there.

"So what are we gonna do cause I can't take another minute of this guy trying to make us go crazy!", said Candice.

"Well...", said Hunter thinking.

"Well...well...what!!", yelled John.

"Calm down, nose", said Chris "don't over do it now...we need to stay calm...for obvious reasons"

Everyone stood there and began to think then, Matt began to flich.

"Dude...are you ok?", asked Jeff turning to him.

"I'm...I'm fine", said Matt trying as hard as he could to say it.

"Are you sure?", asked Jeff and put his hand onto Matt's shoulder.

"Yea!...I'm sure!", said Matt and jumped "I'm fine!", he said shrugging Jeff's hand off his shoulder almost defensivly.

"Oh...ok", said Jeff and stepped away a little.

"I'm outta here", said Matt quickly and walked over to the living room.

"Oook what's eating him", asked Chris.

"No idea...probably stressed", said Candice.

"I'm not so sure...I'll just go check on him", said Jeff and walked into the living room.

"Now...we need the perfect plan", said John.

"No baking", joked Candice

"I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff walked into the living room and sat beside Matt on his mattress.

"Will you stop following me", mumbled Matt.

"Huh?"

"You heard me brat just leave me alone you've caused me enough touble!"

"But..."Jeff was shocked at what he said. Ever since they were kids, no matter how much Matt got angry he never lashed out on Jeff or ever

got annoyed with him no matter what he did. They were like best friends.

"Are you still here!?", he asked rudely. Jeff moved Matt's hair from infront of his face "what are you doing!", he mumbled.

When, Jeff moved his hair he saw a look of pure evil staring him in the eyes. This, was definately not his brother. Jeff felt I stong feeling take over

his entire body. He felt soo weak. He didn't feel like himself.

"Leave us alone!", yelled Matt in a voice that definately wasn't his own "his body is just perfect and when I'm done with it...I'll think of a creative

way to dispose of it!"

Jeff gasped and realized that it really... wasn't Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He returned to the kitchen and left Matt to sleep to see if he would change in the morning. He walked over to Maria and put his arm around her

waist a timid.

"So did you guys figure anything out?", he asked.

"Not really", said Hunter "how's Matt?"

"He's ok...I think he just needs some sleep"

"Well, I'm getting hungery", said Candice.

"Now that's an area where I DO have a plan", smiled John taking out a few cooking supplies.

"OO lord her goes Aunt Jamima again!", said Chris and sat down. John began to rumage through the cupboard for some items when, Maria

began to yawn.

"Let's go sleep", said Jeff. They made their way into the guest room on the first floor because the gang wanted Jeff and Maria to have some 'time

alone'. Jeff had no idea what they were talking about. He had no idea how you could be romantic in a house like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Chris and Hunter grew tried and made their way into the lving room to sleep while, John and Candice were still left in the kitchen.

"Are you about done?", she asked looking over at him.

"Hold on sweetheart", he smiled at her and poured some milk into a glass.

"Fine, I'll help you", she said and began to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that", said John holding her hand.

"It's ok", she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Candice continued to wash the dishes and when she had finished, she turned the tap off and turned around to see John taking out some plates.

"You done?", he asked.

"Yea"

"Come on let's go eat"

"Ok", she said and began to turn away from the sink when, she felt something pushing her towards it. When she looked in, she saw that the sink

was completely filled with blood. She tried as hard as she could but the force kept pushing her in.

"Ahh!", she yelled.

"What's wrong!", yelled John running into the kitchen.

"Help!", she yelled John pulled as hard as he could and they both came crashing onto the floor.

"What the hell?", asked John.

"I have no idea", said Candice.

"Let's just go eat", said John "It'll be ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria was lying on the bed and watched as Jeff walked in and set up some pillows. Then, he came and lay down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't bite", said Maria looking up. He turned to his side and put his arms around her. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder.

"Happy?", he asked.

"Yes", she looked up and smiled at him. They layed there for a while and then Jeff began to flinch just as Matt did. Maria could see that he wasn't

ok.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I'm fine", he struggled to say. Just then, Jeff did know what came over him. The feeling came over him. The same one he had when he had

looked Matt in the eyes. He didn't feel anything like himself. He hardly knew what he was doing. Before he knew it, he was running his hand up

Maria's shirt but, then quickly pulled away.

"Sorry", he said.

"It's ok", she giggled.

"No seriously I don't know what happened...I didn't mean to",he said. He began to get the feeling again and began to tug on Maria's shirt.

"Are you ok!?", asked Maria.

"I...can't", said Jeff. He put his head onto her chest and then he began to growl.

"Jeff!",yelled Maria. He began to pull away he grabbed both of her arms as tightly as he could almost trying not to force himself onto her. Maria

felt like this really wasn't Jeff. He was looking down for a while a noticed had the cross around her neck. He had almost a disgusted look on

his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry", he said. He reached out and grabbed the cross from her neck and began to leave.

"Huh?"

"I think I need this more than you do", he said and began to leave.

"Where are you going?", she said and grabbed onto his hand.

"Living room"

"Why?"

"Aren't you mad?"

"No", she said and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I seriously do not know what happened...and I don't know why you're not mad"

"Should I be?"

"I guess...I would be..but..."

"Fine,I'm mad at you", she said and smiled at him.

"But..."

"I'm only kidding", she giggled and hugged him.

"But,seriously I don't know what's happening...even weirder things are happening to Matt"

"Huh?"

"I don't know he just doesn't seem like himself"

"Ooo well, we'll figure it out tomorrow", she said and kissed him "goodnight"

"Goodnight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was lying on the mattress and for some reason he just couldn't sleep. He was so scared that he wouldn't leave this house. He missed his

family so much. All he wanted was to be with his wife. To see his kids again. He got up and walked over to the window. He stayed there for a

really long time. He was about to turn and around and saw that the time on his watch was 2:26. He completely turned around and saw a shadow

brush past him. He thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him when he was walking back to his mattress he bumped into Matt.

"Why are you up so late?", he asked Matt.

"None of your bussiness Jericho", he quickly said and brushed past him like he hardly knew him.

"Oook", said Chris and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, John woke up and sat up. He couldn't sleep so, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He grabbed some things and

made a random sandwhich. Then, he heard some one coming down the hall so, he got up and stood by the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff woke up in the middle of the night and had no idea why. He saw Maria sleeping on top of him and decided to get up and get something to

eat. He took the cross off of his neck and onto hers. He kissed her and left. He began to walk towards the kitchen when he heard some one in

it and slowly made his way toward the entrance ready to attack who ever was in there. He turned the corner and realized that he was attacking

John.

"Wow...sorry man"

"Wow...Hardy...you really gave me a scare...what are you doing up?", he said almost breathless.

"Food"

"Same...wanna help me make a sandwhich"

"Sure"

After making two giant sandwhiches, they sat down and ate them.

"Now that, was good", said Jeff and threw himself back into the chair after getting them drinks.

"Oo yea", said John.

They sat there while John disscused his wedding when, they heard a banging and Jeff got up from his seat when he heard two girls screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria woke up and realized that Jeff was gone and saw the cross on her neck. She jumped up when she heard a knock on the door. She

opened it a little to see Candice smiling at her.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey, Ria!"

"Come in", she said and closed the door behind her "why are you up so late?"

"John wasn't there and I couldn't go back to sleep so I wanted to see what you were up to", she said and smiled at her friend.

"Nothing", she said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on I know you and Jeff were doing something"

"Honestly...nothing", she said and looked at her with a serious look.

"Oook"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?", asked Maria. They heard no answer so they both got up to see who it was. They opened the door and to their suprise a masking man

came in and began to attack them.

"I told you to prepare yourself", he said.

He was about to stab Maria with a knife but, it missed and she fell to the floor. They both began to scream and they all heard footsteps. Jeff and

John came running in and the girls made it out.

"What the hell?", said John as they all ran.

"Don't ask", said Maria as they all ran into the living room.

"Hunter!...Chris!...wake up!", yelled John.

"Huh?", said Chris.

"Just get up and run!", yelled Candice. They got up and they all beagn to run away but, Jeff stopped a few paces behind.

"What about Matt?"

"We'll find him later", said Hunter "right now we need to hide".

They all ran in different directions. When they realized where they were, Chris and John were hiding behind a couch. Candice was sitting on top

of Jeff behind a door and Maria and Hunter were hiding in a closet. Then, they all heard a voice.

"Get ready to play", said the voice. It began to chuckle. They all came out of hiding and looked around.

"God!...I can't take this anymore!", yelled Maria.

"I know!...we don't even know where Matt is!", yelled Candice.

"Well, right now we have to find Matt and run for our lives", said Hunter.

"Yea...we have to get the hell out...right now", said John.

"Let's go", said Jeff.

They all began to walk down the hall holding hands so that they didn't get seperated with, Hunter leading. Then there was a black out. And

everyone heard each other scream. Then, the lights turned back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go...I know it's not much but...yea.

Preview: Matt is still being searched for and everyone finds themselves seperated...again...Jeff gets fed up and decides he wants to take

actions but so does the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Irritation

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10!!

Don't own anyone!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John searched for a light switch and found that he was in a room with Chris.

"Dude, are you ok?", asked Chris.

"Yeah", said John and looked around.

"Let's get the hell out", said Chris. He opened the door and they walked into the hall.

"Where are we?", asked Chris "I've never seen this hall before"

"Neither have I", said John. They walked down it and turned many corners.

"Dude...we've been here", said John.

"How do you know?", asked Chris looking around.

"I've seen that picture before and...it smells the same"

"I'm sure it does", Chris mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing", he said laughing a little to himself "ok...I've got a plan", he said taking out some animal crackers.

"Animal Crackers?"

"I do have kids you know...these things get addicting"

"Ha!...what are you gonna do with crackers?"

"A hell of alot more than you would!"

"With crackers?"

"Yes crackers!"

"Crackers!?"

"Yes!...now shut up ya damn cracker and watch", he said. He crumbled the crackers and began to drop them.

"Alright then, let's get crackin'!", joked John.

"Is that it with the jokes?', asked Chris.

"Yea...yea that was pretty much it"

They began to walk and leave crumbs behind. Then, they turned a corner that was much more narrow than the others and they knew they hadn't

gone around. But, they ended up where they had started.

"What the hell!?", said Chris.

"But, this hallway didn't have a bookcase before", said John looking at it. They were certain that they hadn't seen a bookshelf since they had

started but, Chris' crumbs were still there.

"What the hell kind of freaky shit is this!?", asked Chris.

"What ever this thing is...", John trailed off.

"What ever it is...what?", asked Chris.

"I...I don't know", said John looking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff not only realized that he was in the kitchen but, that he was the luckiest guy in the house because he was there with both Candice and Maria.

"Are you two ok?", he asked the Divas.

"Yea", said both Divas said at once. Then, they all heard a vibration on the table. Jeff quickly turned around and realized that it was Maria's cell

phone.

"I forgot all about these", said Jeff handing Maria her phone. She answered the phone.

"Hello", she said.

"Hello Murreah...it is none other than your Italion Superman...Santino Marella!", said the voice. She put her hand onto the reciver.

"It's Santino", she whispered and pretended to throw up. Jeff began to laugh a little and she continued her conversation.

"What Santino!?", said Maria.

"I want to know if you are really going out with that rainbow headed weak little drug addict!"

"Ok...first of all he's not a...", Maria was about to start off.

"No ...you hold on!...I need to know, are you dating him?!"

"Yes!", she practically yelled.

"Well...that was all I needed to know", he said angry. Just then, Maria remembered her situation.

"Santino we're all locked in a..."

"I've had enough to hear with you...you...you crazy lady!", he said with his annoying accent and hung up.

"How was your conversation with that handsome devil Santino?", said Jeff as he mocked Santino's fake accent which, made Candice laugh.

"Stupid...we need to find some one to call to come help us", said Maria sitting on Jeff's lap. Jeff looked over at Candice and pretended that he

was dying by the amount of her weight which,made Candice begin to giggle. Maria looked over and saw what he was doing. Then, he gave him

a hit on the head.

"Ow!", he said looking at her.

"Oww!", she said mocking him and stuck her tougue out at him. Then, Jeff did the same.

"You guys are such kids", said Candice inturputing their little childish moment.

"So...who we gonna call?", asked Maria.

"Ghostbusters!", said Jeff which made both Divas start to giggle.

"Ok...how about...Ashley", said Candice "I know if we call her to help us Matt would like that"

"Just Ashley?", asked Maria "we need more people"

"She's right", said Jeff. She grabbed the phone from Jeff and was about to make a call when there was a beep and all their phones died.

"Ook...it's hopeless", said Candice. Maria looked over and saw Candice looking sad. They went and sat down in the living room.

"What's wrong?", asked Maria.

"What if I never see John again?", said Candice putting her head in her hands.

"It's ok", said Jeff and put his arm around her.

"Yea, Candy", said Maria sitting beside her best friend "he'll be ok".

"No he won't!", cried Candice and tears began to run down her face.

"Calm down", said Jeff hugging her "John's gonna survive...he promised you he would", he said holding her hand to make her ring more

visable "I wouldn't leave you...I'd try my hardest to get back to you...and I didn't get a new suit for nothing!", he said which made her giggle.

"Yea", said Maria "I didn't get prepared to laugh at how uncomfortable Jeff will look in a suit for nothing!", she said and Candice began to laugh.

"Now there's your pretty smile!", said Jeff.

"Hold on", said Candice. She went to the kitchen to get some water and wipe her now, running mascara, leaving Jeff and Maria alone.Jeff

sighed as he sat down onto the couch. Maria came and sat on him.

"Good lord woman!", yelled Jeff almost in pain.

"Fine", said Maria getting off him.

"Just joking", he said and pulled her back.

"It was kinda hot what you said to Candice", she said smirking.

"Maria!", exclaimed Jeff "well I never!...ok I was pretty hot!"

"Ewww!", she said and they were about to kiss when they heard Candice scream. She came running out and everyone began to run. All three of

them went into a closet and locked he door.

"What the...", said Maria before Candice put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!..",she said "that guy with the knife is coming!"

They slowly heard footsteps coming in their direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter felt cold sweat run down his forhead and quickly wiped it off. He turned the corner and saw the exactly same hall over and over again. He

kept turning and turning and saw the same hall over and over again. He decided to try something out. He took off his watch and threw it into the

hall then, turned around and saw it again. He turned to the side and looked into both halls to see both hallways had watches. He walked down

one and picked up the watch then, walked down the other and picked up the other one. Then, they both disappeared.

"What the hell?"

He walked down the hall and then, to his relief he found an elevator. He pushed the button and when it opened, he was about to walk in but then,

felt and a sharp pain in side which, made him fall to the ground. He held onto his side and saw the there was blood pouring out of a deep gash.

He looked up and noticed that the elevator was gone.

"Huh?"

He struggled to get up and held his side while, walking down a hall that he noticed oddly had cracker crumbs down it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey I hear something!", whispered John to Chris.

"Hey, I do to", he said and they both looked around the corner to see a limping Hunter. They both rushed over and helped him brace

against a nearby wall.

"Are you ok!?", exclaimed John.

"What happened?", asked Chris.

"I just saw this weird elevator and my mind was just playing weird tricks on me when I felt a pain on my side and found this", he said pointing at his

gash. Chris ripped one of the drapes and began to soak up the blood. Then, he removed some flowers from a vase and used the water to clean

the wound while, John tried to get into contact with the others using his cell. He tried calling Candice.

"Hello?...is anyone there?", asked John looking confused. Then, a voice answered.

"They won't get far...neither will you". Then, there were beeps that echoed through the hallway. All of their phones went dead at the same time.

"Damn it!", yelled John "why do these things always have to happen to me?".

They heard footsteps approching closer and closer. They all ran into a room and locked the door. They heard the doorknob rattle and the door

flung wide open. The little demon girl came in and began to come closer them. Hunter fell onto a chair and both John and Chris on the floor.

The girl crawled closer to Chris and he shut his eyes as tightly as he could just wishing she would leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the closet for a long time and then, the door . Then, the door swung open and the man came in and began to attack them. They all ran

out and went seperate ways. Jeff ran back ot the kitchen as the man continued to chase him. Maria ran down the hall and went inot the guest

room where she and Jeff stayed and Candice ran back into the closet.

Candice realized that ugly guy was still chasing Jeff and went out to find him when she realized she was locked in the closet. She tried as hard

as she could to wiggle the doorknob but, nothing. She tried with all of her force to ram it down but she couldn't. It flashed her that she probably

wasn't going to see John again and she broke down in tears. She leaned against the door and slowly slid onto the ground. She sat there for a

while crying and then thought about John...how they could've had the perfect life...she thought about her best friend Maria and how much

she would miss the girl who almost like a sister to her...Chris with his sense of humor, he laways tried to cheer her up...Matt and Jeff

trying their best to try to teach her their famous moves...Hunter with the way he was always so over protective of her and was like a brother to

her. But, then she realized that instead of trying to regain her perfect life, she was sitting in a closet crying.

She then, remembered what the great Ric Flair told her the day that he had left the WWE. She remembered his exact words.

"You are one of the best Divas I've seen so far, and you will continue to do better...just take this piece of advice with you, when you give up,

the only person that's getting the screwed up end of the deal will be you...try your hardest...I KNOW you can make it".

She grabbed the bottom of the door and began to pull. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards the door and pulled her hands out from

underneath and her engagement ring slipped off of her finger and rolled under to the other side of the door.

"Crap!", she whispered. She heard the ring fall to the floor after it rolled and hit something.

"Candice!...Candice!", she heard a voice scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria slowly opened the door and was looking for Jeff and Candice.

"Candy!!...Jeffie!!", she whispered. She heard nothing but smiled to herself. She was kinda happy that she could call Jeff...Jeffie. She closed

the door in and leaned against it. Then, she noticed the crosses on the bed and picked them up. She placed them on her neck but, she began

to hear a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?", she asked placing her ear on the door. The knocking continued "Candy?...is it Jeff?".

"Yea", she heard a voice answer. She opened the door to see Matt standing there. He looked a little bit out of it but, she let him in.

"You liar...but you guys do kinda sound the same".

"Yea", he said quickly with his back turned to her.

"You...you...ok?", she asked and put her hand onto his shoulder.

"Uhh...yea", he said almost brushing her hand off of his shoulder. She gave him a confused look. She went over and sat on the bed.

"Matt?", she asked him.

"Yea?"

"Come sit down with me", she said. He looked over and saw her patting a spot on the bed beside her. He slowly walked over to her and sat

down. She put her hands onto his face and looked at him deep in the eyes even though he was trying to look away.

"What are you doing?", he asked annoyed looking in different directions.

"Look at me!", she almost yelled. He quickly looked into his direction and stared at her with a look that scared the living daylights out of her.

"What do you want!?", he asked.

"What's wrong with you!", she said almost crying.

"Nothing!", he said grabbing onto her arms as tightly as he could.

"Stop it Matt!", she yelled.

"You'll never see Matt again!", he said in the same evil voice he used on Jeff. She gasped when she realized it wasn't really Matt.

"Let go of me!", she screamed. He forced himself onto her and began to choke her. She elbowed him in the side twice and he let go. She ran

out of the room and bumped into a man with the knife and a clown mask who stabbed her in the side and in the leg. She tried her hardest to get

up and stumbleddown the hall. She made it into a big hallway and fell to the floor. She felt the wetness of blood all over her body. Then, she heard

the footstepsof the man coming down the hall. She saw him walking closer to her. She struggled to get up but, she couldn't. She did all that she

could...she began to crawl down the hallway. It hurt so much...this, was the most physical pain she had ever felt. She heard the footsteps coming

down thehall and saw his shadow coming. She tried her hardest to pull herself away. Then, she saw him, rainbow-haired warrior standing before

her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff ran for his life. He felt more scared than the time Candice lied and told him she was pregnant with his baby when she started dating John

which, Jeff frankly didn't get because he never went out with Candice...once...that he could remember..anyway, Jeff ran like there was money

on it and ended up about to turn the corner of a nearby hallway and then saw him coming. He had no choice and ran down the hall but, stopped

dead in his tracks when he saw the girl that he always loved. Maria was on the floor infront of him as bloody as everwhich, almost made him cry.

"That's it!", yelled Jeff. He caught Maria as she fell into his arms "I'm gonna finish this shit once and for all!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it I'm trying to think of a good ending!

Preview: Jeff attempts to end everything and try to escape.


	11. Chapter 11:My Dark, Bloody Lover

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11! own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff grabbed Maria and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the sink. He began to clean her wound.

"Oww!", she flinched back in pain.

"It's ok", he said "just relax...it'll be over soon"

"Jeff?", she asked looking at him.

"Yea?", he said meeting her eye to eye. She grabbed him and kissed him with everything she had and let go leaving him breathless.

"I just missed you so much"

"Well, I missed you too...but umm...wow!...I should leave more often!"

"You're so weird"

"Let's get outta here", he said and helped her out. She braced on him as they slowly walked down the hall.

"Still got the guns?", she asked.

"OO yea", he said pulling one out of his pocket. Maria held onto his hand and he looked over at her.

"What?", she asked "it's been a while I missed you...even though we're in a haunted house doesn't mean we can't be romantic!".

"Fine", he said putting his head on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John, Hunter and Chris tried with all their might and managed to pry the door open. There, they saw a bloody, crying, scared Candice. She

opened her eyes to see John. He leaned down and picked her up. He slid the ring back onto her finger and kissed her forehead.

"Hey", he said smirking at her.

"My hero!", she said weakly giving him a kiss. They all walked into the main hallway where all of their rooms were located.

"Finally!, something we've seen before!", said Chris sitting on the floor. Everyone sat down trying to rest and to figure everything out when, they

heard footsteps coming they're way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt tried so hard to walk down the hallways. For once, in a long time, he felt kinda normal. He didn't know what was happening to him. He went

to the heart of the house...the hallway with their rooms. Only one person knew to find him there...the person who was his best friend since he was

three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the heck are we going?", asked Maria as she kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"I dunno...and what's with all the PDA...not that I mind or anything"

"I don't know...and it's not PDA...it's not even public...who the hells watching?"

"OO yea...that's right", he said. He grabbed her and began to kiss her neck.

"Jeff!", she giggled "we have to keep going".

"We have to keep what?", he mumbled.

"Going!...don't pretend you can't hear me!"

"Huh?", he said and continued to kiss her.

"We have to find everyone else!", she said pushing him away. She began to walk away and saw him standing there "Ooo come on!", she said

grabbing him by the collar. They walked for a bit and then, Jeff stopped.

"What?", she asked looking at him.

"Hang on", he said. He went turned on a light blub and stood under it. "I have...an idea!"

"For once", said Maria laughing.

"I'm going to look pass that", he said glaring at her.

"You better"

"Matt said when ever we got lost he'd meet me at the centre of where ever we were"

"and the heart is..."

"The hallways with our rooms...if there's still any Matt left in him, he'll be there".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice grabbed onto John's arm as they all waited to see what other kind of scarey shit was coming for them. Then, they ralized that it was

Matt.

"Matt!", said Chris running up to him "where have you been man?"

"Wow...yea...where were you?", asked Hunter getting up.

"Uhh...no where", said Matt in a some what errie voice.

"oook", said John.

"So, why did you leave?", asked Candice.

"None of your bussiness"

"FIne"

Then, they heard footsteps coming down the other side of the hall.

"Hey ya'll what's crackin'?", said Jeff as he and Maria came in.

"Awww the newly-weds!", said Matt scarcastically.

"Wow...some one's cranky", said Maria as she walked over and sat beside Candice.

"Damn right I am!"

"Well, anyway, if mister happy fluffy bunny gum drops is done", said Jeff glaring at Matt "we need to find a way to get outta here"

"Yea you make a plan...it's always you anyway", said Matt standing in the shadows.

"Yikes", whispered Chris. At that moment Jeff completely cracked...and I don't mean he went woooo in the head cause he's always a little wooo

I mean he totally and completely cracked he, he just snapped...I don't think everything was working properly in the ol' coconut. But, anyway, back

to it...

"That's it!...I've had enough to hear with this stupid guy up in his little attic trying to kill us and his ugly little creatures that he's got roaming around

this dump torturing that poor little girl and killing people for no damn reason! hurting all of us locking Candice in a closet!...stabbing my ria ria"

"Aww your ria ria!", said Maria.

"Yes...I love ya to pieces...now anyway I can't take this it's too stuffy in here!My pores are getting clogged my pores are getting clogged! I need a

facial and my cuticals aren't getting any better!and it's also no excuse for mister cranky over there...", said Jeff pointing to Matt "I think...I think I'm

gonna explode...or implode like John when he doesn't get to go to the washroom!".

"Dude, calm down before you hurt yourself", said John "and hey!".

"So what are you gonna do?", asked Hunter.

"I'm gonna try to exercise the house to get rid of whatever the hell is attacking us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Jeff brought out everything he thought was holy while, John prepared food which, he didn't really get but, apprently before

doing anything scarey John needs to eat and so did everyone else which, left Jeff, Maria and Matt in the living room.

"Ummm...", said Jeff looking around.

"What hun?", asked Maria.

"Ooo god hun?...you guys are gonna get mushy...I'm out", said Matt going into the kitchen.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if I needed anything else...oo yea!", he said and un-buttoned the first button on his shirt.

"Oh wow Jeff...I don't think we can do that here", joked Maria.

"Maybe we could", he said grabbing her by the waist "but I wanted to take off the necklace I have on".

"Here", she said taking it from off his neck "it's beautiful"

"It's a cross that my mom gave to Matt and I when we were born but instead of green stones Matt has blue...maybe he has his right now"

Jeff walked to the kitchen leaving, Maria sitting in the living room.

She sat there wating for Jeff to come back and saw something black at the side of her eye...she turned but nothing was there so she just sat there

looking through the stuff. Then, she felt like something had pulled the chair from right under her because she was on the floor. Then, a force began

to push her the fireplace while, it was lit. As she was being dragged she grabbed a bottle of holy water that John found and tried to open it but it

was sealed.

"Damn Chris and his sealing abilities!", yelled Maria "Help!!"

Everyone came running in and for a second Matt also, snapped he began to push Maria into the fire.

"Matt!", yelled everyone. Everyone went and pried Matt off of Maria.

"That's it!...sit down!", yelled Chris. Hunter and Chris tied him up. "What's wrong with you, you crazy shit!"

"Calm down and don't talk to him like that!", yelled Jeff pushing him out of the way. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you...how more obvious can I make it?", said the spirit haunting Matt.

"Why me?"

"Cause you suck"

"What?"

"Just kidding...I'm here to kill you all!"

"Damn...why can't you just take him?", asked Chris pointing at Jeff.

"Chris?", asked Hunter

"Yea"

"Come here", he said. Hunter took a magazine and hit Chris upside the head. "Now go sit yourself down!"

"Well you know what?", asked Jeff putting his hand behind his back so Maria could hand him the bottle of holy water.

"What?", asked the spirit.

"This!", yelled Jeff and shook the bottle so some holy water could come out but, it was sealed.

"Ha!", it yelled.

"Damn Chris and your sealing abilities!", he yelled. He took off the seal as fast as he could and threw it on Matt. He began to scream or almost

roar in pain...almost as if he was burning. Jeff began saying a whole bunch of prayers and Candice, Hunter and Maria joined in, Chris was plain

confused and John joined in because he didn't want to fell left out.

After a while, the house seemed kind of settled then, they all heard a voice.

"It's done...you think it's done!?...no!..you've taken away everything except for me!...and before you all leave I need to see one thing...some one

die!", yelled the voice.

Just then, Candice feel to the floor and held onto her chest. John and Maria rushed to her side and she removed her hand to see blood gushing

out of her chest.

"You bitch!", yelled Maria holding onto her best friend.

"Bitch?", asked Chris

"Well, he is!", yelled Jeff.

John held Candice in his arms and she looked up at him.

"I guess you were right...we we're gonna make it out", she said faintly trying to smile at him.

"We ARE gonna make it out", said John holding her closer.

"Well, probably not", said Chris sitting down.

"Jericho, shut up", said Hunter hitting upside the head.

Just then, Maria began to spit up blood and Jeff fell to the floor.

"Wow what the hell!", said Matt.

Even though she was still spitting up blood Maria knelt down to help Jeff up. When, he got up he and Maria went over to the sinkand it was almost

like she was throwing up blood. Afterwards, she sat down and tried to catch her breath while everyone tried to help Candice. John felt so bad. He

started to cry.

"Wow...Cena cries?", asked Chris.

"Shut up, Jericho...hang...yea ...John cries!?", said Hunter.

"Ooo god Candy Cane I love so much", said John as his tears fell onto her, Candice began to get up.

"I'm...I'm fine...after John started crying and his tears fell on me I felt better...but why?"

Jeff looked over and saw the little girl.

"I think I know why", said Jeff waving at her.

"Hey...is that window opened?!", asked Matt looking over.

"Matt!", yelled Jeff, he ran up and hugged his brother.

"Uhh...hey man", said Matt returning the hug.

"Oooo cool we're so glad you're back man", said Hunter .

"Thanks"

"Now, let's get the hell outta here", said Candice moving towards the window. John pulled her back.

"It's gotta be a trap"

"But...", said Candice.

"He's right", said Jeff.

"Well I don't care...I'm taking it!", yelled Maria and jumped out of the window.

"Maria!", yelled everyone as the window slammed shut.

"Now...she's gone...let's see how she'll get off the property...", said a voice.

Then, they all heard dogs barking outside.

"Maria!", yelled Jeff banging on the window. Then, the drapes closed.

"I don't think you wanna see what will happen to your girlfriend...may be a bit too messy".

"You shit!...you better not touch her!", yelled Matt. Jeff tried to break the window but something pushed glass into his hand.

"You are one crazy piece of sh...", said Hunter as he was inturrpted by Chris.

"Yes he is now...I need some help", said Chris.

"To do what?", asked Candice as she helped Jeff take pieces of glass out of his hand.

"To run the show!", he said winking at everyone.

"Dude...we don't get it", said John shaking his head.

"Well...I've got a plan", said Chris looking at the window.

"For once", said Jeff as some blood stained glass fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess the next chapter may be my last...but

Preview: Jericho thinks he has a plan but, Maria and Hunter know they do.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire Up!

hey ya'll welcome to chapter 12!! own no one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something wet was on her face. She got up and heard growling. Maria turned and saw a giant pitbull and blood running down her arm. She had

no other choice. She made a mad dash to the front gate. Before she knew it she was outside the property. She was amazed...but, her friends

were still inside. She had no other choice...she went back inside and hid at the side of the house so the dogs couldn't find her...for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone sit down!", yelled Chris as he walked up to Hunter "now many of you don't even know what you're doing", he said reffering to Hunter

"and some of you may not know why...", he was cut off before he could walk to John.

"Is this really nessesary?", asked Hunter as he got up.

"But yo..."

"Just sit down Jericho!", yelled Jeff as he pulled Chris down in a chair.

"I know dude, shut up",said Matt looking at Chris.

"Always taking your brothers side"

"No, I'm taking everyone else's side!", said Matt hitting him.

"Anyway...if you children are finsihed", said Hunter in a fake accent that made Candice giggle "we shall continue with getting the hell outta this

dump!...if Maria can get out that window then so can we!".

"Well, not all of us dough boy over there isn't getting any thinner", said Chris pointing to John. Candice hit Chris in the back of the head while,

Hunter continued. He walked over to the window and opened it.

Everyone got out the ghost was gone Jeff found Maria, they made out and everyone lived happily ever after!

Just kidding that's a load of crap here's what really happened...

They all got out and Jeff was about to climb out when the end of the window closed on his arm and a stray piece of glass found it way in.

"Ahh!", yelled Jeff when Matt turned around.

"I'm comin' little brother!", yelled Matt.

"Well, will you hurry!?", said Jeff as his he saw tiny droplets of blood drip from his arm. Matt, Hunter ,Chris, Candice and John couldn't lift the

window as much as they tried so, they had to try to pull Jeff's arm out.

"Dude, it's not coming out!", said Matt.

"No shit sherlock!...just help good god it's killin' me!", cried Jeff as he saw a figure run past some trees. "Maria!?"

"What?", asked Candice.

"I think I just saw Maria running behind those trees", said Jeff.

"I'll go check it out", said Hunter "I said I'll go check it out!", he said reffering to Chris.

"Why me", asked Chris.

"Because are you crazy I may be the king of kings but I ain't goin' in there alone!...plus Matt needs help AKA John, Candice is too pretty Jeff's too

young and Matt's too ugly".

"What!?", said Matt turning around.

"I'm joking it's because you have to be with your brother".

"Blah Blah Blah...Ooo Matt you're the best brother ever...OOoo Jeff you're the coolest little brother ever we're bestest friends OOO", said Chris

mocking Jeff and Matt "why don't you two just go make out!".

"Chris!", yelled Candice.

"You're an idiot!", yelled Hunter.Jeff picked up a nearby branch.

"I'd shove this where the sun don't shine but, I'm stuck in a window and Candice is watching".

"I really don't mind", she said.

"Let's go you ass", said Hunter hitting Chris in the back of the head. They made they're way into the trees as Matt continued to try and Candice

talked to Jeff to distract him from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on damn it!", said John tugging on Jeff's arm.

"Aiee!", cried Jeff.

"Aww!", said Candice kissing Jeff's cheek "you'll get out".

"What if I don't...what I'm left here for the next fifty years when they ban smooth peanut butter and i'm in a state of vegitation!", cried Jeff.

"Calm down man!...we'll never leave you!", said John.

"Awww!...John Bear!", cried Candice and they began a full on make out session.

"Good god man!...have some dignity!", yelled Matt.

"Yea!", said Jeff

"Don't do that infront of Jeff's face he may not get to do that Maria may be dead by now!"

"What!?", yelled Jeff yanking his hand out of the window "now you listen to me buddy how are you so sure she's dead!"

"Dude...", said Matt

"Hang on!...she's not dead and..."

"Jeff..."

"Did you not hear me say hold on!...how are you so sure she's not out there finding a way to save your ass! and another thing..."

"JEFF!...you got out of the damn window!", yelled Matt.

"Ooo well I guess I did", he said a little embarresed.

"Let's go find Hunter and Y2Jackass", said John.

"Come on Itchweeed", said Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow"

"What...you're scaring the crap outta me Hunter!", cried Chris as he grabbed onto the Game's arm.

"Calm down...hehehe!!...you're more scared than I thought I'd be!...this is gonna be fun!"

"Seriously Hunter please don't!", yelled Chris following Hunter as quickly as he could.

Then, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Ria?!", cried Hunter.

"Ma...Maria!?", yelled Chris a few seconds later when things got kinda weird.

"Hey...what are you guys looking at?", asked Maria from behind them which, made Hunter jump a little.

"Hahaha and I was supposed to be scared?", asked Chris.

"Shut up", said Hunter.

"Where's Jeff?", asked Maria looking around.

"Is that all you care about?",asked Chris.

"Well...what if he's dead?...I mean we..."

"What?", asked Chris looking a little confused.

"They never got a chance to do each other", said Hunter blankly.

"Hunter!", said Maria "that's not the reason why...I love him!", she said scrunching her nose.

"Well, let's go find him...last time we checked he was stuck in a window"

"What!?", said Maria grabbing onto Hunter's arm...as did Chris which, made Hunter give him a confused look.

"Come on we left them by the house"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hunter!!", yelled Jeff "where are you!"

"Jackass! are you!", yelled Candice who, was clearly looking for Chris.

"Hunter if you don't answer me I've only got two words for ya!",yelled John.

"Maria?!",yelled Matt.

"Matt?...", asked Jeff as they others wandered into different directions.

"Yea?"

"I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I don't think I can be with Maria..."

Then, Matt's yell filled pretty much the entire forest.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU JACKASS!"

"it's just..."

It had been only two months since Jeff had broken up with his girlfriend and it was because he was wrestling too much.

"Don't you even start with me Jeff!...not now!...you need to get the hell over her!.."

"But, it's just...she's so perfect and regular and look at me!...god knows I've had my problems before...it's just so weird...she so much better

than me".

"Jeff..."

"Yea", said Jeff looking over at his brother. Matt was just plain giving him the 'you know what you're saying is a load of crap and you know it' look.

"Fine", said Jeff as they continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter, Chris and Maria slowly walked through the bushes looking for the others. They decided to use nicknames so that if the ghost called for

them, they'd know it's fake.

"Chaingang loser!", yelled Hunter.

"Hottie hot Candy!", yelled Chris.

'You know if John hears you you're dead", said Hunter.

"I know I'm bad like that", said Chris.

"Sure"

"Jeffie hottie honey cakes!!", yelled Maria.

"What!?", said Hunter and Chris turning around.

"What?...I haven't seen him in soo long", she said blushing a little.

"Whatever", said Chris "I just don't wanna see what happens when you guys meet...ewww"

Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes.Then, something popped out.

"AHHHH!", everyone screamed. Everyone was reunited.

"Would this stupid ass author stop doing this!", yelled Hunter "god it's just a damn way to make the story longer it's it's scaring the shit outta me!".

"We need to find a way out", said Matt "I think Jeff and I could have a plan...right Jeff...Jeff?".

They all turned around to see Jeff and Maria in a full on make out session.

"Gorss", said Chris.

"Please excuse Chris, that doesn't happen between him and Lance that often...trouble in paridise", said Hunter.

"Shut up"

"Anyway", said Jeff after Maria finally pried him off her "we need to get out", they all stared at the fence.

"We could ram it down", said John.

"Yes let's", said Jeff staring as he, Hunter and Matt stared at Chris.

"Why me!"

"Seriously guys", said Candice "we need to g..."

"Well you finally found out?...well it's was easy finding out but getting out will be harder", said the freaky voice that pissed Jeff off.

"Hehehe that sounded funny", said Chris.

"Yea I know!", said Hunter.

"Shut up!", siad the voice.

Then, the house burst into flames. Everyone began to run but, Jeff just stood there.

"Jeff!", yelled Matt. Maria ran back and tried to pry Jeff away.

"Jeff come on!"

Jeff just stood there as the fire reached to their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well yea it's not the last chapter.

preview: jeff's into the fire?...why?and no not just because his house burnt down and John loses his wedding ring and Candice finds out...yikes!


	13. Chapter 13: Love Seriously Bites!

sorry the new chapter took so long to write again but, here we go again.......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff just stood there and looked into the fire in some sort of trance. Maria tugged on the neck of his shirt.

"Jeff come on!", she yelled but, he just stood there as if made of stone.

"I can't.......come with you", he said completely zoned out.

"Jeff get your ass over here now!", yelled Matt which, made Maria jump a little.

Jeff stood there and slowly stuck his hand into the fire. Soon, everyone came back and pleaded with Jeff to snap out of it......then, there was a loud crack and everyone jumped this, also snapped Jeff out of his freaky trance.

"You have such a funny past Jeff", said the freaky voice "it's sooo easy to get to you!"

"Shut the hell up!", yelled Matt. Then, there were sounds of barks.

"Well, that's not gonna get to me", said Jeff lying.

"Then, what the hell will!?", yelled the house with anger "let's kill your son then Chris!"

"WHAT!?", yelled Chris from behind everyone which, for the second time made everyone jump.

"hang on...hang on", said Hunter inturupting the sprirt "can't we just work this out?...I mean can't we just all make up and maybe even buy some cool new DX gear", said Hunter taking out the new D-Generation X T-shirt "available at !"

"Listen dude, no one cares about your stupid gear!", yelled Chris "Shawn's not even here!"

"I know.....it's not the same", said Hunter teary eyed.

"Aww!", exclaimed Candice.

"Dude where did you pull that shirt out from anyway?", asked Matt.

"You don't wanna know", said Hunter with a smirk.

"Whatever!", yelled the spirit "no cares about your cheap shirts!"

"I do!", said Jeff walking over to Hunter "is that cotton......it's so soft!"

"Sometimes it wish it was cashmere"

"Really?", said Jeff feeling the shirt "that would be nice"

"Have you tried the cashmere toilet paper!"

"Hell yea!"

"Will you two dorks shut up!", yelled the voice.

"Jeez your one mean ghost...I never thought it was possible but, I've found some one who's even more of an ass than Chris!"

"Hey!", said Chris from the side.

"I know god.............", said Maria "I mean I've met some real divas before but you just take the cake!"

"Jeff took more from you WOOO!!!!!", yelled Hunter from the side.

"Will you shut up!", yelled Candice "we're trying to insult him here" .

"What is this?!, a comedy show!", yelled the voice "let's get on with it!"

Then, arms shot out from the graves in the backyard.

"Great, now what?.........", yelled Matt.

"I think the author is trying to make the story longer so she's going all Dawn of the Dead on us", said Hunter blankly.

"I see", said Jeff "damn you author......damn you to hell....!"

Hang on huh?stop the story....author here.......yea hi.......you're lucky you're talking because of me.........I'm bigger and badder than the voice in that house!I can kill you off you know Jeff Hardy even though you're really hott!......that doesn't matter...I can kill your ass off in a flash!

"Oooh sorry Ms. author lady!....."

Better be!....... anyway back to your little story here..........

"I bet she's hot", said Chris.

"Shut up Jericho!", yelled Matt "she hasn't met me yet!"

"Hello!.... zombies!", yelled Maria as one was about to meet her face to face. Jeff punched him in the gut and and he fell to the ground. Then, he pulled out one of the handguns and shot two more.

"Wow, Jeff's really fast!", said Candice.

"That's what Maria said after last night too! WOOO!", said Hunter.

"Shut it!", said Candice.

Jeff threw one the other two handguns behind him and and they were grabbed by Hunter and Matt.

"Well, I guess the girls didn't get any", said Matt

"Maria did...from Jeff! WOOOO!", yelled Hunter

"Shut up!", said everyone at once.

"Hey!...", said Chris finally realizing "I didn't get a gun!".

"I know he said the girls didn't get any", said Hunter with a smirk shooting a zombie while Matt and Jeff laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a battle of lifeless zombies they all sat under a tree. Candice sat with her head on John's shoulder and Chris, Hunter, Matt and Jeff talked over a plan while, Maria sat isolated.

"So.....this is the last time we're gonna figure out a plan before I snap!", said Hunter.

"I know man....I know....we seriously need to think", said Matt.

"Well, what's the one thing that spirit hates?", asked Chris.

"He hates when we make jokes", said Hunter with a smirk.

"Jeff?....any ideas?", asked Chris. Jeff was just quiet he didn't really have anything.

"Dude.....why don't you just go sit with your woman?...she looks really lonley", said Matt looking in Maria's direction as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Jeff wondered off in her direction after a long pause.

"Finally, he's gone!", said Chris who, recived hits upside the head from both Matt and Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey", said Jeff as he walked over to Maria who sat under a cherry blossom tree....oddly the only nice thing around.

"Umm......hey", she said a bit distant. He sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Cold?"

"Nope......just scared like hell"

"Why?"

"Cause this house or whatever can control any of us..........it almost killed you", she said leaning into him.

"Well, I just hope those crackpots figure something out", said Jeff gesturing to Chris and Hunter who were laughing their heads off at what seemed to be an obviously wrong joke coming from Matt.

"I know", she said and laughed.

"This has been fun I guess", said Jeff staring to the sky which, was turning an odd greenish-blue colour.

"Huh?"

"I mean even if I die a pretty cool life I guess....with you", he said grabbing a branch of flowers from the tree for her.

"Aww you're sweet but you're not gonna die sweetie", she said and kissed his cheek.

"Aww jeez", said Jeff and pretending he was blushing.

"Awwwwww!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John?", asked Candice hugging him.

"Yea?"

"I love you, you know"

"I know, I know"

"Well I wonder why........", John trailed off with Candice giving him a confused look.

"John wha....."

"Sit still"

"But..."

"Shhh!"

A snake slowly approached Candice. She closed he eyes as tight as she could and just prayed for it to leave her alone. John slowly moved his hand over the snakes body and tried to grab it but, it quickly bit him.

"John!", yelled Candice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok.......so we annoy the guy to death?", asked Chris.

"I gue.......", Matt was cut off by a quick gunshot from Hunter which killed a snake that was about to bite the back of his leg.

"Holy crap!", said Hunter "this guy's got snakes too!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ria..."

"Yea", she said and leaned in closer so that they were practically lying under the tree.

"If I die would...."

"Stop!"

"What?"

"Stop talking about death and us dying and this and that!"

"If I die I won't even get a shot at the Championship!"

"And?......your point?"

"What do you mean Maria!? That may only happen once to me!....if we don't get out I don't get that Championship!"

"What about me!"

"I already got you!"

"So I'm something to be posessed!"

"No!......it just...I'm done like..well not done with you...I mean I have you I just need this one too..or no......help!"

"Listen it's ok if I leave maybe there's a bigger prize........I mean girl for you to get!", she said and then picked up the branch and threw it at him as he cringed in pain. As Maria was about to walk away she herd a gunshot and then a scream from Candice so she ran over to their tree followed by Jeff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone met up at the tree.

"What was that gunshot!", yelled Maria.

"Sorry", said Hunter in a little kid voice "I was only saving Mattie!"

"Whatever", said Jeff "Candice are you ok?". Maria saw that Jeff was obviously being way nicer to her best friend so Maria would want him back so, she pushed him out of the way.

"Candy what happened?"

"A snake bit John!", she said looking over at him.

"Here I'll help him", said Chris taking a look at it.

"Now, that 's got that under control, we have to get outta here!", said Hunter.

Hunter, Matt, Jeff and Maria began to talk while Chris and Candice took care of John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So just honestly we're screwed right?",said Matt looking over at Hunter.

"Not quite"

"We're not quite screwed.......it's either we are or aren't man...what's your deal", said Jeff grabbing Hunter by the collar.

"Dude clam down!", said Matt.

"Yea Jeff you should seriously clam down", said Maria walking away.

"You should seriously clam down Jeff", said Jeff mocking Maria.

"Ooo trouble in paradise...........ouch!", said Hunter looking down.

"It's cause they did do each other yet", said Matt.

"Will you two shut up!...that's why you have no girlfriend and your wife is so ugly!", said Jeff and marched off.

"Yikes", said Hunter.

Just then, the snakes began to multiply.

"What in the blue blazes?!", said Matt looking around.

"My, My, what do we have here?", said Hunter looking over at the tree.

"I know all these snakes!"

"No....Maria's giving Jeff the cold shoulder", said Hunter.

"Is that all you care about?!....other people's realationships!", yelled Matt.

"Well...."

"We've got a huge problem!", yelled Chris running over.

"What?"

"Well, the snake's venom absorbed into John's skin!"

"Ok....", said Matt.

"Well now, his skin's starting to turn odd colours!"

"Eww"

"Not eww he could die!", yelled Candice running over crying.

Just then, snakes began to corner all of them. Chris and Candice stood infront of John to protect him while Hunter and Matt tried to prepare some guns. Maria was stuck in the middle and Jeff was the only one close enough to save her.

"Maria come on!", yelled Jeff "I'm sorry ok!?". She just continued to stand there.

"Maria...Jeff loves you ok?.....just go....don't make a stupid mistake!", yelled Candice.

"I already made a stupid mistake with him!.......this couldn't be any worse!", she yelled.

"Wow she would actully perfer being swarmed on by a bunch of nsakes than trust me?", thought Jeff "Shit i messed up bad...how?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there ya go.....and Jeff's the WWE Champ.....the champ is here!....ok i know it's not the same but still....YAY!!!

preview: there's couples war that matt, hunter and chris simply enjoy when john realizes he's lost his engagement ring and jeff and maria are still fighting 


	14. Chapter 14:Let The Games Begin!

ok yea....here's the next chappie.....tehehe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff just grabbed Maria before one of the snakes bit her.

"What are you doing!?", she yelled pushing him away.

"Ummm trying to save your ass before you die!"

"Well I don't need your help!", she said running over to Candice. Jeff sighed and ran over to Matt and Hunter jumping over snakes along the way.

"Wow dude that was awsome!.....you jumped over all those snakes.......it was like woosh!", yelled Matt when Jeff came over.

"Whatever"

"Aww he misses his Ria!", said Hunter as he shot a snake.

"Sure....", said Jeff as he took a gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the so called 'Snake Wars' everyone was beginning to settle down. Candice and Chris still tried to help John and Hunter and Matt were still disscussing how cool the snakes were. Jeff walked over and sat beside Maria.

"What do you want?", she asked looking over at him disgusted.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause I want to be"

"Whatever", she said and walked away. Jeff sighed once again, he sat there and thought about what he did wrong......what his mom always told him to do but, he thought of nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John?"

"Yea, Candy?"

"You ok?"

"I could be better", he weakly smiled at her. She held his hand and began to stroke it.

"Awww", said Chris.

"Yea....", said John looking at her.

"John!", cried Candice which, made him jump.

"What!"

"Where's your engagement ring!?"

"I took it off and left it........oo crap"

"What do you mean oo crap!?"

"Yikes I better be leaving", said Chris and ran away.

"Well...I took it off and left it in the house and umm yea..tada!"

"Tada!?..........I'll kill you Cena!.....now they really Can't See You!", yelled Candice as John ran and hid behind Jeff as Candice ran after him.

"What did he do?", asked Maria as Candice came running up.

"Maybe he tried to jump her", said Hunter in a kids voice.

"Shut up!", said Matt.

"No he lost his engagement ring!"

"What!......such a guy!", said Maria as the guys and girls stared each other down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HALF AN HOUR LATER....

Hunter, Matt and Chris were in the annoucers corner.

"Welcome to the Couple Wars!", annouced Hunter to his pure enjoyment.

"You just love this don't you!", said Jeff staring at his brother.

"Pretty much yea", said Matt with a smirk on his face. The first competition consisted of the girls and guys poitning out eachs others inprefections by acting like them which, was created by Chris.

"First up...Candice...go!", yelled Matt. Candice walked up from the line and began.

"Ooo You Can't See Me!....I'm all Hustle Loyalty and Respect.....more like plain ol' crap!...god and your nose I mean come on what is that all about!?"

"You said you wouldn't say anything....you said it complimented my face!", cried John as he fell into Jeff's arms.

"Dude get off me!", said Jeff.

"I mean come on John you're not perfect 24/7!......remember that time we went to that Mexican resturant.......you couldn't stop talking and talking and when we went home I think the the tacos came back in your sleep!", yelled Candice.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"John everyone knows your secrets...and since we're exposing you now....Candice.....I know where your Shania CD is....John's fav song is I Feel Like A Woman!", cried Jeff.

"Dude what the hell!", cried John "You said you wouldn't say anything!", yelled John as Hunter and Chris burst out in laughter while Matt sat in shock.

"Oook....ok", said Chris between laughs "John's turn". John stepped up and started.

"Ooo look at me I'm a Diva and I'm so perfect....Ooo Go Daddy...ooo I'm such a little perfect Playboy bunny....well you know what!....you snore like a hog!", yelled John.

"Uhh!...John you're so mean!", cried Candice as Maria hugged her.

"Yea you jerk!", said Maria.

"Next up....Jeff...", said Hunter.

"Um...pass?"

"Jeff this isn't first grade...there's no pass!", yelled Matt.

"Well come back to me..."

"Fine...Maria!", yelled Chris. Maria came up.

"Ooo I rock!....I'm so helpless and hott and cute and really really....", said Maria daydreaming and then, she realized what she was doing "umm and a jerk!", she yelled. Jeff had an amused look on his face when he knew Maria didn't really hate him.

"Okk", said Jeff in amusment.

"Well let's see it Jeff...the pass is ova!", excalimed Matt.

"I'd rather not...", he said and out his head down.

"Are you a wuss...?"

"No....it's just....sorry", he said and walked away. Suprisingly, Candice ran after him.

"Oook well, next let's try the opposites....", said Matt "Maria...what do you think is bad about John?"

"Alot....like..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JEFF!...WAIT!", yelled Candice as she ran to catch up with.

"WHAT!?"

"umm do you really feel bad about Ria?"

"Yea..."

"Awww... well tell her how you feel"

"I...I can't she...she hates me too much"

"Well for now.....but Jeff she really needs you....she really loves you..."

"I gotta see it to believe it", he said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John's an ass", yelled Maria.

"John has an ass...a very nice one", said Matt and covered his mouth.

"Oook I really don't wanna know", said Maria and turned back to John "how could you lose your ring!? do you how much this wedding means to Candice!?"

"Well....yea", said John and put his hands infront of his face as Maria was about to hit him.

"Why am I even bothering with you!?", she yelled and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice walked away from Jeff and bumped into her best friend.

"Sorry...so what did he say?", asked Maria.

"He just said he needs to see that you love him as much as he loves you"

"Well too bad", she said and began to walk away. Candice watched as her friend walked off then, she saw her friend fall to the ground.

"Maria!", she yelled and ran to her friends side "Maria!....are you ok...wake up!", she yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I know it's very short but you know...wanted to give you guys a little update:) 


	15. Chapter 15:Darkness Turns To Light

here's the next chappie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Psst!", said Hunter near Jeff's ear.

"WHAT!?"

"Ouch!......someone's catty!", said John from the side.

"Ok who's talkin' to you Cena!...aren't you supposed to be dead or sumthin' no wonder you can't get up too many double cheeseburgers!"

"Yikes!", said Matt.

"Pssst!", said Hunter again.

"What!? what is it that's so important!?"

"Chris is a closeted homosexual!"

"What!?....that's your big secret!....everyone already knew that I mean him and Lance Cade......Total Couple!"

"What!",said Chris.

"Nothing!", said Jeff and Hunter at once.

"Wait", said Jeff looking up "can you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?", asked John.

"That sound..some one's talking.....I think it's Candice".

"What..dude I think all those Skittles are finally gettin' to your head we can't hear anythin'", said Matt.

"I KNOW I heard something...I'm gonna find out what it is", said Jeff wlking toward the other side of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maria!...come on seriously you better not be jokin' with me here cause it ain't funny anymore!", said Candice shaking Maria. Then, she saw

something in the distance.

"Candice!", yelled Jeff "are you ok?!"

"Jeff Oo thank god HELP!"

"What!?", he said running over.

"Maria, she was walking away and she just blacked out!"

"Maria!..", cried Jeff and held onto her "come on wake up damn it!"

Maria had actually woken up right when she heard Jeff yell Candice's name but she wanted to see what he would do.

"I'll go get the guys..just see what you can do", said Candice running toward the other side, he watched as she disappeared around the corner.

"Ok kid, it's just you and me now.......now I know that we're not on the best of terms right now and......", Jeff stopped his little speech and looked at

her. Maria was wondering why he stopped and so did he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys!, guys!", yelled Candice as she ran toward them.

"What is it Candy?", asked John as he managed to get up.

"Maria just fainted when she was walking....come on we need to help her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He just gazed at her. How can she hate him? How could he let her hate him? It was eating him up inside and he had to idea why she had no

emotion about the situation. If she were to die right here then so would he.. He just needed to clear his mind and focus on not thinking about love

so, he closed his eyes. Then, he smelt her wonderful scent.

"Why are you so beautiful!?", he yelled "why do you control me like this!?.....if love is so horrible to me then why am I so in love with you!?", he

yelled.

"What?", she said pretending to just wake up"you're in love with me?"

"Nooo!.....I'm in love with Dolph Ziggler!", he said in his most scarcastic voice possible.

"You like Dolph Ziggler?", she said in her ditzy little Maria voice.

"Yea of course ", said and kissed her forehead.

"Guys!?...are you ok?!", they heard John as the rest of the gang came running over.

"Yea we're fine", said Maria staring at Jeff.

"Aww Ria and her Jeffykins!", said Matt.

"All right kids......NOW we must get the hell outta here!", said Hunter. Just then something shot out of the ground and grabbed Hunter by the leg.

"Why is it when I always say that one line somethin' always comes for us!? Oo god please don't kill me I have a wife and kids!"

"Well don't just stand there people help him!", yelled Candice running over to him.

Everyone pulled and pulled and then....

The result......Hunter definately got out all right but, he kinda landed on John.

"So everyone's alright...right?", asked Jeff as he helped Maria up and brushed himself off.

"Yea I'm cool", said Candice.

"I'm ok", said Chris.

"I'm aite", said Hunter.

"It's all good", said Matt.

"Aite?", asked Jeff.

"Wait...where's John!?", asked Candice.

"Help!", cried John "my windpipe!"

"Ooo sorry dude", said Hunter getting up.

"Ooo johnneykins!", cried Candice running to him.

"What the hell was that!?", said Hunter looking at his leg which was now turning an odd greenish colour from where the thing grabbed him.

"O my god Hunter's swamp monster!", yelled Chris.

"No he isn't!", yelled Jeff and hit Chris in the head "that thing was probably a swamp monster!"

"Ok we need to calm down...let's just jump the fence", said Matt.

"Fine..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty everyone made it over it was just Jeff Maria and Hunter left. Candice and John left to actually find where they were supposed to next.

"Ok sawmpy you're next", said Chris with a smirk on his face.

"Do not with the sawmpy thing my friend!", said Hunter as he jumped over.

Then, Jeff went over and started to help Maria over. She grabbed onto his hand and was about to come over when she stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so listen to this", said John.

"Yea", said Candice.

"It's really funny but I think that maybe we should kiss..I mean it's been a while since I've gotten a peck on the cheek I'm sorry I lost the ring but I

was just..."

Well before John could finish his little sentence Candice was all over him like a pig on mud...please don't ask I got the sayings from Jeff..I mean

come on it's Jeff what else would you expect....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ria...come on!", yelled Jeff.

Maria just looked over because all she could hear was one thing....a little voice saying

"Mommy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ya'll happy now that was more fun than a goat in a hot air balloon.....once again Jeff....and I know they're not even funny..

Preview: Maria and Jeff to help the little girl and Hunter, Chris and Matt run into John and Candice doing things that I don't think should be written

in a fanfic...or at least not here....


	16. Chapter 16:Opening Old Wounds

Here's the next chappie!...hopefully in this 1 nuttin' bad will happen 2 poor Hunter LOL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maria!", yelled Jeff "Come on damn it!".

She just stayed there and looked at the little girl screaming for her.

"Mommy!..please don't leave me mommy"

"Ooo god", said Maria trying not to cry.

"We'll get the others", said Hunter as he, Matt and Chris went to look for them.

"Ria come on!",cried Jeff.

"I can't...", she said almost lifeless. Jeff knew one time this happened to him most people couldn't see what he was staring at so he tried to look really hard to see what she was looking saw nothing........who would call Ria mommy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So,where do you think they...."

"Shhh!, shut up Chris!..I think I hear them!", said Hunter covering Chris' mouth.

"Ooo John!", yelled Candice.

They looked over to see John and Candice making out and doing well.....other things *cough* LOL if I said what it was Jeff would get too excited lol

and we don't want that........

"Eww!...", whispered Matt.

"ooo man up Hardy!", said Hunter hitting him upside the head.

"Well we need to stop them!", yelled Chris.

"Not just yet.....",said Hunter "Just replace Cena with Ria......"

"Hunter would have a hayday", said Chris. Matt covered his eyes and walked over.

"Would you two put some clothes on!..........Ria hasn't even made it over the fence yet...she's too freaked out by something!"

"Ohh!...umm hehe..ok we'll be there in like two seconds!", said Candice triying to pry John off.

Hunter put his hand up "I think I should assist Candice in putting her clothes back on!"

"NO!", yelled everyone.

"You know what Hunter! you're helping me put my clothes on!", yelled John "come on don't be afraid to get in to those hard to reach places"

"Ooo dear god", said Hunter almost throwing up while Matt and Chris laughed their asses off in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff went back over to Maria's side of the fence.

"Come on Ria...please just come over...it's ok!", he kissing her.

"No...she needs me", she said walking over slowly.

"Oh my god Ria no little kid needs...", the Jeff saw her lying there. Maria ran and stood over her.

"Ria....I can see her too",said Jeff. Then the voice returned.

"If you really want to save her you have to get one thing...the little necklace your mother gave you...you left it in the house...

"Shit..",said Jeff, he began to walk back into the house.

"Are you stupid you can't go back in there I have to"

Then the house caught on fire again.

"Jeff what the hell you can't go in there"

"I have to"

"But what if you don't come back"

"Then here", he said and planted a kiss on her that almost made her feel on fire...she held him as long as she could she even got some tongue

in there which really surprised Jeff too until he finally let go. She watched as he slowly walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok...ok we're here", said Chris as he and the rest of the gang came running up.

"Well you're too late!", cried Maria, she explained to everyone what happened.

"God...I'm late for Candice stripping now this!?", yelled Hunter kicking a tree which brought down a vine.

"That's it", said John.

"Candice stripping?",asked Hunter hopefully.

"No! we can use the vine to save Jeff"

"Why a vine", asked Candice.

"Cause it's cool?", asked Matt like a little kid.

"Exactly Hardy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff coughed through the flames and felt a force pull him onto the dining chair. He tried so hard to get himself up but whatever was there was

holding him down pretty hard...just like he wanted Maria to hold him down...but now wasn't the time for horny thoughts now was the time to

find that necklace. While, fighting to get out he realized this is exactly how his poor dog Jack must've felt during his last hours....

"Damn I need to stop thinking about it that's exactly what he wants", said Jeff prying himself off the chair. He saw the necklace gleam on the

table and he dove for it over a burning beam of the house that came crashing down...wow that really made him feel like superman. Then, he heard

some one do a Tarzan call and swing through the glass window....JOHN!?

"Dude what was that!?", asked Jeff "And...dude what the heck are you wearing man?"John was wearing an actual Tarzan outfit.

"Dude if I'm only gonna do this once in my life I might as well do it right..."

"Umm John why did you break through that plate glass window when the other window right beside it was already broken"

"Please don't ruin my moment before we get ashy Jeff"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria jumped into Jeff's arms after he and John swung out of the house.

"Wow Jeff that was amazing", said Maria in the most girly voice possible.

"I eat alot of flax", said Jeff.

"No you don't",said Matt.

"Shut up", said Jeff under his breath. This, made everyone laugh for the first time in forever. At least they could keep this moment...for now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there you go...check out my other stories and hopefully John won't do anything else stupid but if he really did the whole Tarzan thing it would

be so awesome wouldn't it?

Preview: really I dunno yet but I feel like doin' somethin evil to Hunter since it was his b-day recently I luv messin with him

but Chris has a big annoucement......


	17. Chapter 17: Slowly Cracking

here's another chapter:Dweee lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Maria were quietly sleeping under a tree as Hunter decided to finally, crack.

"Holy crap!",yelled Hunter which made Jeff and Maria jump out of their sleep and everyone look over.

"What is it!?",asked Jeff getting up.

"Well...I just sat it...I saw it again...",said Hunter shaking and then jumped onto John.

"Dude clam down....get off me and tell us what you saw",said John trying to get up.

"I saw...him"

"Who Hunter who?",asked Candice.

"Him"

"Hunter...calm down who the hell did you see?!"

"Coo....Cook"

"CooCoo...who that?",asked John.

"John shut up let him tell us",said Chris hitting him.

"COOKIE MONSTER!!",yelled Hunter "he wants my cookies and he wants yours",said Hunter pointing at Chris "and yours",he said pointing at Matt  
"and he wants yours!!",yelled Hunter pointing at Jeff as Jeff made a scared squeak and hid behind Maria.

"Hunter get a hold of yourself!",said Maria shaking him.

"But he wants them!",yelled Hunter shaking.

"Stop it!",yelled Candice and slapped him in the face.

"Wait Wait Wait!....",yelled John.

"What!?",yelled everyone turning around.

"How come he didn't want my cookies?"

"Shut up John!",yelled Hunter and hit him in the head.

"There's the old Hunter",said Maria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After wandering around I think pretty much everyone cracked from having no sign of civilization whatsoever.

"Hey Jeff?",said Maria looking up.

"Yea?"

"What if I started calling you squishie?"

"That would be awesome"

"Cause you know you're all nice and cute and squishie and huggable and soft an..."

"What the hell!?",asked Matt turning around "I will not have you calling my brother squishie!....woooshie poo pookins is waaay cuter"

"So true",said Jeff which made all of them laugh. Now Hunter was still very "on the edge" about the whole cookie monster thing so he was

veeery tense.

"Would you shut up!",yelled Hunter "he can hear you!"

"Whatever",said Chris, then he stopped and lay down on the ground.

"Chris what are you doing?", asked Candice.

"The ground smells so pretty",he said running his fingers through the grass.

"What the hell!?",yelled Candice "get a hold of yourself Jericho!".

Then, she heard a scream from the froest that sounded like , it wasn't really a horror movie AHH! scream it was more of a if Jeff ever asked me to marry him scream like the one Chris made when he took his daughters to a Jonas Brothers concert I mean even though they were 2 and they didn't know who they were Chris was like totally stoked...it was more of an "oo my gosh" over the top gay scream...anyway....

Candice ran into the forest followed by everyone else to find John still running toward something.

"John!",yelled Candice "John sweetheart where are you going!?"

"To find him"

"Who John..who!?"

"The one..",said John running away.

"Ok now John's the crazy one?"

"John's always been the crazy one he's just showin' it now", said Jeff as Candice hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Candice was pretty mad cause she was pretty much the only sane one amongst the group.

"Hey Candy", said Jeff sliding over to her.

"Yes Jeffrey"

"I'm boerd"

"Fine", she said looking through her purse. John was kinda pissed that she saved that from the fire but not his cookies. Anyway, she pulled out a paper she got when she and John went to the doctor's office.

"Here...have a party Jeff"

"Partying",he said as he began to read it.

"Whatever", she said looking over at the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I've had it", said Hunter "I wanna keep a log"

"Umm ok",said Matt looking around "well i think you may wanna get one from the forest cause I mean the tree..."

"Would you shut up Hardy!...I mean a log like you write about stuff!"

"Yea he means like my diary!", said Chris.

"You have a diary LOL!", said Matt.

"Eww", said Hunter "I dunno what's gayer your diary or you sayin' lol "

Then, he took out a paper and pen.

"Dude where did that come from", asked Matt.

"You don't wanna know",said Hunter smiling. He was about to write when they all heard a scream from the forest and this time they knew it was John.

"Help!!..oo god I can't die like this!!!!",yelled John from the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Ok there u go hunter's log is gonna be so awesome!! n hunter is like really gonna crack......poor sweetheart lol!


	18. Chapter 18:My Amigos

ok here we go again......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice ran into the forest.

"John!?....John!?"

"Here...", he said quietly.

"John...baby!",she cried holding him. He was basically bloody from head to toe.

"Help"

"John what happened"

"I just ran into the forest and I saw this guy just standing there and then he hit me in head and kept beating me and hurting me and then I got knocked out"

"Aww baby....it's ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUNTER'S LOG 11:46AM

I dunno what's happening but....I think everyones gone insane.....they don't care about the cookie monster...but only I know the true identity of the cookie monster.....

I was looking at Chris and he's becoming quite attractive lately....I mean he's a nice small man I can control...ok what am I saying...ok whatever I want him and I'm gonna make a three part plan to get that New York Stud to be mine...I mean I've got nothing better to do with my time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter got up and walked over to Chris.

"Hey Chris",he said sitting down beside him.

"Uhh hey Hunter"

"So...",he said sliding closer to him.

"Yea..",Chris said sliding away.

"Umm you know...Jeff and Maria are making cute faces at each other so they won't notice what we're doing"

"What do you mean what we're doing",he said and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean this!", said Hunter jumping on him.

"Hunter get the hell off me!",yelled Chris as Jeff and Maria ran the time they got there Hunter had Chris in a tight lip lock with Chris trying to tap out.

"Hunter!",yelled Maria trying to pry him off.

"Wait Maria...not just yet",said Jeff.

"Jeffrey!",she said hitting him in the head.

"What I mean can't have any artistic pursuits?"

"How the hell does this count as an artistic pursuit!?"

"Well.....I dunno...it just wrong", he said laughing like a little kid.

"Whatever...wait a second...where's John and Candy!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice was helping John up and then they began to walk back toward the house.....or at least where it used to be. Then, John started stumbling.

"John?!"

"I'm fine",he said standing up.

After a few seconds, everyone came running over.

"We got here as quickly as we could",said Maria as they ran over.

"Oh my god!",yelled Jeff.

"What!?",asked Candice and Maria as they turned around to see Jeff holding the paper Candice gave him.

"Did you know milk helps to build up the bone in your anus!?...I gotta start drinking my milk Ria", he said winking at her.

"Ok how does that even matter!?....how is that a turn on....what does that even mean?",she said in her ditzy voice.

"It means he wants a stronger ass bone",said Shawn.

"Oooh thanks",said Maria.

"SHAWN?!",said everyone turning around.

"There!....there he is!",yelled Hunter running up "there's the cookie monster!",he said grabbing Shawn by the hair.

"Ok..oww!",said Shawn.

"Shawn how the heck did you get here!?",asked Candice.

"Well, I decided to be stupid enough to take the ride with Orton and his gay crew and I had enough of Ted trying to touch me so

I ditched their queer asses and decided to hitchhike....I got close to here and then passed out....I ended up here and saw Hunter by

himself but he was bein' all nuts so I decided to just stay away....I never knew the rest of you guys were here!"

"Aww Shawn we missed you!"

"You're not Shawn!",yelled Hunter.

"Aww Hunter...just sit down and talk you'll see that he's your Shawn",said John.

"And you re not the John Chanena!",said Santino.

"SANTINO!"

"Yes my fellows American friends it is I Marella!"

"You brought Santino!?",asked Chris.

"He never did anything to me I had to save him"

"Can we do like a one of those shows you watch on the television...we can be like the Friends...",said Santino.

"NO!",yelled everyone.

"Well I had to they were touching him",said Shawn.

"All over",said Santino.

"Really...tell me more",said Jeff getting closer.

"Jeff what is with you and your new gay interests!?",asked Matt walking over.

"Matt where the hell have you been!?",asked Chris.

"Ooo I just went to the store and got a Red Bull....this stuff is tiring"

"What store!?"

"The one across the street"

"WHAT!?",yelled everyone.

"Then what are we doing here...this is the final time I'm sayin' this...let's get the hell outta here!",said Hunter getting up.

Everyone began to walk away.

"Yea let's go fatty",said Shawn looking at Hunter....for a second his eyes changed color but, Hunter paid no attention to that part.

"Fatty!?..that's it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok there u go...ten bucks none of u noticed matt was gone lol


	19. Chapter 19:Welcome To Creepsville

ok this will be so much fun hunter's watching his weight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUNTER'S LOG 4:20PM:

ok so we're here in this store and these people are really creeping me out especially Shawn....I know it's not Shawn...because....because he said I was fat out loud!..once or twice at sleepovers i'd tell him i'm concered about my weight but I never thought he'd tell everyone!...oo god! i'm just fat and ugly an..

"Hunter?",said Maria sitting beside him.

"Yes"

"Are you ok?...everyone else is eating why don't you get something?"

"Ooo so that's how it is Maria!"

"Huh?"

"Just want me to get more fat so you can make fun of fatty huh?"

"No Hunter I....."

"If you don't like me just tell me!", he said running away.

"Hormones",said Jeff from behind Maria.

"Got that right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone grabbed about 50 pounds of food and took it to the counter.

"Is that everything?",asked the scary man from behind the counter.

"Uhh yea",said Chris putting his hands in his pockets "Ooo crap guys!?"

"Yea", said John walking over.

"We got no money"

"What!?"

"No money none the money that was there isn't where the money was it is not it's...."

"Thank you..we get it"

"That's alright", said the old man "you kids can just work it off for me"

"But we've really gotta get going we gotta be somewhere",said Matt.

"I said..you're gonna work it off for me", said locking the door..his eyes turned the same way Shawn's did.

"This guy thinks he can't keep me here",said Hunter to Chris "Ok that's it we're outta here",he said realizing what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang was working there for about 2 weeks now and they had had enough. I mean they were crazy.

"Maria...you wanna get married in this store?",asked Jeff as he was sweeping the floor (which would be really hot I would personally want Jeff to sweep my floors lol but anyway...)

"Sure..",she said in her ditzy voice nodding.

"Stop!",everyone heard Chris yelling. They turned around to see Chris fighting with a box of cereal.

"Chris...it's cereal",said Matt.

"Exactly....can't it like stop!"

"Being cereal?"

"Yea..it just thinks it's so hot...but it's not!!",he said sticking his tongue out at it.

"Whatever Jericho",said Candice "we need to gain control of ourselves!...Chris no cereal is better than you..Jeff Maria, stop making out beside the produce,Matt stop sniffing the floor and John stop picking your nose! AHHH!can't you all be normal for once!?"

"Yea I think we should really stop",said Maria "I mean Jeff and I should stop, we should try to get outta here and Shawn should stop tryin' to kill Chris....Shawn's killing Chris!",yelled Maria as everyone turned around to see Shawn trying to strangle Chris against the store shelf.

"God help me!",said Chris "cereal help me...I know we've had our differences but if you help me now i'll use my 25% employee discount to eat you!", he said grabbing the cereal off the shelf and began to beat Shawn with it.

Matt,Jeff and John managed to get Shawn off and tie him up.

"Wow Chris the cereal really worked",said Jeff.

"Yea"

"Who knew",Matt said turning the box over "that bran flakes could kick ass"

"Bran flakes?",said John turning around "you gonna eat that",he said taking it from Matt "it really helps with my bowel..."

"Ok John we don't need to know...let's just get outta here while that creepy guy is out",said Maria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got out and Matt and John carried Shawn while they all made it to an abandoned old building. Matt and John set Shawn down in a chair.

"What is wrong with you!?",said Hunter as he kicked him. As he did, a green orb shot out of Shawn's mouth and went into Chris knocking him down.

"What the hell?",said Shawn getting up.

"Are you ok?",asked Hunter.

"Hunter?...hey where the hell am I?...hey guys..where was I....was I in a coma?...come on someone tell me something!"

"You're alright!....I think you were possessed by something and you wandered here and you were creeping the hell out of us!"

"Wow...really...how long have you guys been here?...you guys look aweful...no offense to Maria and Candice but Hunter you look so malnourished!".

"Aww really!?",said Hunter hugging Shawn.

"Yes"

"Aww I have my Shawn",he said sitting on him hugging him as hard as he could.

"Get off me Hunter!",said Shawn as everyone began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes everyone forgot about Chris.....oops well we always make fun of Chris so maybe now he'll want revenge....like remember when he got thrown up on on Smackdown?...HA! anyway stay tuned 2 see what happens...and check out my other fanfics...My Boys and Love You To Death...XOXO


	20. Chapter 20:Tearing Me Up Inside

**hey ya'll here's the next chapter...sorry I has to re-post**

**XXXXX**

"Well now what?",asked Jeff.

Then, they all felt the ground move beneath them.

"AHH!",they all yelled...

"Huh?",said Maria waking up. "Are you kidding me!"

"What?",said Candice waking up.

"We're back in the store!"

"Well...I guess the guy wasn't kiddin' when he said we're not leavin' ",said Hunter waking up.

**XXXXX**

**2 days later...**

"Let me out!", yelled John.

"Hell no", said Jeff from outside the bathroom.

"John it's ok...",said Candice "I'll get you out"

Matt and Chris were laughing in the corner while Maria and Candice tried to pry the door opened. John went to washroom and Shawn was leaning against the door...then BAM! John was trapped for the past six hours...

"Oww", said Maria as she fell back "John you're not getting outta there for now my friend"

"NO!", yelled John "please I have a wife and kids!"

"No you don't!", yelled Matt.

"He never will",said Chris and laughed.

"It's ok i'll save you!",yelled Shawn and came running with a giant Polish sausage. He walked to the back of the store and ran to the door.

**XXXXX**

HUNTER's LOG

I like how this time hunter's log has a little s. So I could be wrong but I think Cena's locked in the bathroom...but then again..who am I.  
Still fat that's who I am...

Ok there's this weird guy that just walked into the store...probably gay...he just sat down and I don't think anyone else noticed...oo my god is it just me! ooo god I'm crazy!

**XXXXX**

"Ok...that tears it!", yelled John and banged himself against the door**. **"Holy shit!"

"What happened!", asked Jeff.

"I got a nose bleed!"

"Just do it again...you're almost out!"

"Hell no! I am not risking my money maker!"

"Just do it or you'll be trapped in a washroom forever...is that how you want you fans to know you died!"

"Fine...AHHHHHHH!",yelled John and fell out of the bathroom onto floor...instantly Candice fell onto him and started kissing him.

"Ooo god gross",said Jeff and ran away.

**XXXX**

"Hunter?",he looked up and was Shawn standing over him.

"Holy crap you scared me!",he said and saw Shawn sit next to him.

"Hey where's that meat stick?"

"Ooo here..",Shawn said pulling it out of his pants with a smirk.

"Thanks",he said breaking a piece.

"And this isn't weird at all",said Shawn "who the heck is that guy?"

"I dunno but he's been creeping me out"

Then, both of them saw the guy get up and walk over to them. He grabbed the meat stick out of Shawn's hand and bit it.

"What the hell that's my damn meat stick",yelled Hunter. the man looked at Hunter and took another bite."That's it bitch",said Hunter and got up.

Before Shawn knew it he saw Hunter on the ground while the guy was beating him with the meat stick.

**XXXX**

"Hunter!", everyone turned around when they heard Shawn yell. They ran over and saw Hunter on the ground.

"Please I love Polish people!",yelled Hunter as the man kept hitting him.

"What is with people getting beat up with our products!",yelled Matt as he kicked the guy in the face. the guy got back up and pounced onto Matt. His skin began to rip open as the guy's face changed and fur began to come out of his shirt.

"Holy shit he's a werewolf!",yelled John.

"Get off of him!",yelled Candice trying to pull him off of Matt. Matt began to scream when it's claws dug into his neck. candice grabbed it's arm and it pushed her into the counter. John ran over and helped her up. Then he got angry. He pushed it off of Matt and started to choke it.

"Stay away from my friends!",yelled John as he choked it. Chris broke the end of a wooden broomstick and stabbed it in the chest with the jagged edge.

"Ha!",yelled Chris. Then it started to get up again. "AHH!",he yelled and ran away.

"It's not a vampire you idiot it's a werewolf",said Jeff.

"It's scaring me!", said Chris.

"Then move fool!",yelled Jeff and shot it with one of the guns Hunter brought from the house. all of them watched as it slowly stumbled onto it's knees and then fall to the ground. They heard it moan and slowly closed it's eyes.

"Aww shit!",yelled Matt. The floor around him was covered with blood. He moved his hand from his neck where there was a huge open wound. Chris and Shawn ran to the first aid section of the store while everyone else stayed with Matt.

"Matt calm down we're gonna help you",said Maria stroking his hair.

**XXXXX**

Chris and Shawn began looking for the first aid section running through the different aisles.

"Where is it!",asked Shawn.

"We're just wasting time",said Chris.

"You're damn right you're wasting time!",said Candice. They turned around and realized they were right back where they started.

"Idiots!",she said and smacked them both upside their heads.

"Go! Go!",yelled John as he and Jeff used a rag to try and stop the bleeding. They both ran away before John could smack them.

"It's gonna be ok man",said Jeff. His hand was covered in blood but he didn't dare let go...he was so scared Matt was gonna die and he wanted to do everything possible to save him.

**XXXXX**

"Ok...",said Shawn "let's just look at the signs above the aisles so we know what's in there before rushing in"

"Fine but hold on",said Chris. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his glasses case and put them on. "Let's read some signs",he said as they began to run. Finally they found it and grabbed a bunch of things.

"Hurry!",they heard Hunter yell as they ran back. Candice disinfected the wound and cleaned Matt up while we all got supplies.

"We're getting the hell outta here now!",yelled Jeff. He got pretty pissed after what had happened to Matt.

"Jeff...",said Maria. "He's gonna be ok",she said and kissed him. He put a hand on her cheek and then pulled her away.

"Look what they did to Matt... what if they do something to you next damn it!"

"Please wait Jeff", she said as he began to walk away.

"Maria...now!", he yelled as she quickly picked up some things and put them into a box.

**XXXXXX**

"What... What's goin' on Candy?", asked Matt looking up at her.

"What do you mean Matt are you ok?"

"Hell yea.."

"Matt I think you lost too much blood", said Candice "just relax and you'll be fine"

"You're pretty", he said touching her hair.

"Umm Matt?...", she said pulling away.

"We should...", he paused for a second and swallowed "just do things together on our wedding night...and ride in on that donkey...hell yea i'm talking to you.. you slut of a donkey you!",he yelled pointing at a wall.

"Matt!"

"What the hell is his problem?",asked Hunter.

"I dunno...I gave him some of this...ooo no", said Shawn holding a bottle of vodka.

"You idiots gave him alcohol!", said Candice.

"Whoops"

"Ughh!...at least he's not feeling anything",she said and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Matt's eyes slowly closed.

"Matt!", said Shawn. Candice looked down.

"Oo my god Matty...wake up...Matt!"

**XXXXXX**

**Kk here's another one 4 ya please review and check out my others called ...  
My Boys, Love You To Death and my newest one You Win My Love**


End file.
